The Most Unexpected Things
by TheAphItalianMafia
Summary: When Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and many other teams get together to have a month long summer camp, things go awry. Will Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi be able to figure their way out of this mess? Or will it just get worse.
1. Chapter 1

Karasuno had been invited to another summer practice. This time it was located in the Saitama division and lasts about a month, for maximum training. Other teams, including Fukurodani and Nekoma had been invited, like the other time they did something like this. Little did all three teams know that soon, one of the most unexpected things was about to happen.

….….

"Hey Hey Hey, Tsukki! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Bokuto yelled through the doors of court five. Brushing back his spiked owl hair, and wiping the sweat off his forehead after receiving one of the spikes Kuroo had sent his way.

"I never even talked to you for the whole time we have been here." The tall, blonde blocker said back, continuing to walk past the court and to avoid looking at the human owl.

"Technically, we have only been here for two days, so it hasn't been a whole long time. You've been avoiding us." Kuroo smirks, sneaking up behind Bokuto and leaning up against his shoulder. Bokuto looked in shock at Kuroo but quickly recovered and turned back to Tsukishima and smiled his dumb smile.

"Are you pestering him again Bokuto? You know that he could just leave if you keep annoying him. And you Kuroo. The least you could is be nice to him. He is younger than you." Akaashi had somehow walked up to them without knowing and had started to lecture the two.

Tsukishima had had enough. He came here to get better at volleyball, not to flirt with the other teams members. He had practiced all day and was just ready to sleep. He had started to head over to the dorms, when the two in the gym called out when he had walked a good ten yards away.

"See you tomorrow Tsukki!"

….….

"Suki Kirai?!" Tsukishima was half awake when the song had started playing into his ears. He reached around his blankets and located the stray device that was playing the music. When he sat up, something had pinched his ear. He flinched and raised his hands up his head, only to realize that he had left his headphones on from last night.

He turned off the song, that his brother had put on his phone to piss him off. For some reason he couldn't sleep and started to listen to music.

'I must have forgot to turn off the music and fell asleep.' He thought.

It was still dark outside and he looked back at the bright screen of his phone. He squinted at the device and looked at the time. He located his glasses and put them on.

It was 4:27 am.

Tsukishima frowned at his phone and got up. "Might as well start getting ready" he whispered before quietly putting on his clothes and exiting the room. He was a very observant person and noticed which floorboards creaked when everyone had first entered. Shutting the door behind him, he put on his headphones and started to walk leisurely past the other team's rooms. He listened to his music intensely and eventually found himself outside in front of court five. He hardly noticed at first, but he was actually walking inside the large gym.

"How did I get here of all places?" He spoke out loud.

The sun was starting to rise now, sending beams of light into the giant room from the windows ever so high up from the ground. It cast a glow on the polished wood of the court floor that seemed to make it glow. This looked so beautiful until he remembered what had actually happened the day before.

Those two idiots were here. Trying to get him to block for them. They irritated him every time they talked after what had happened last training camp. Kuroo and Bokuto had tricked him into practicing with them. Akaashi had been with them and calmed the two down afterward when Tsukishima had realized that they messed with him, and he stormed off.

He was still staring at the rays of sunlight when he decided to just sit down. He looked at the small creaveases at the waxed over wood and traced them one by one with his finger. Tsukishima had gotten distracted by his music and the tracing of the lines, and he never saw Kuroo and Bokuto sneak up behind him.

….….

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Tsukki! What are you doing here this early in the morning?!" Bokuto ran up to Tsukishima and bear hugs him around the neck.

"Where you lonely without your Senpais around? I knew that our little baby crow couldn't be without his parents." Kuroo had crouched next to the struggling Tsukishima and started prying Bokuto of him.

Getting up and catching his breath, Tsukishima staggered away and turned around to face the two nuisances. "I was not here because I missed you. I was here because I was walking. I somehow ended up here."

The two stopped. They looked at each other. Then back at Tsukishima.

"What?" Tsukishima demanded at the pair.

"The same thing happened with us." Kuroo said almost at a whisper.

The trio looked at each other in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I woke up at some time around four I think. I can't remember, but I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up and dressed. I walked around because I had nothing better to do. After a few minutes of kinda just wandering around I ran into Akaashi. I asked him what he was doing up and he said he couldn't sleep. He kinda seemed out of it. Then I found Kuroo a few minutes later near the doors to this gym. We both saw you here and walked in. I don't know where Akaashi went though. He kinda just disappeared half way through the walk here." Bokuto said before looking around.

"I woke up at 4:30 something. Everything else is pretty similar to Bokutos story except for seeing Akaashi. We both saw you in here and came to say hi." Kuroo concluded the story, then looked over at the two other volleyball players. "What happened to Akaashi?"

"What do you mean, what happened to Akaashi? I'm right here."

The three slowly turned around saw that the one named Akaashi was indeed standing there. He didn't look happy. The large rays of sunlight behind him looked as if the world was going to burn down.

"A-Akaashi!? We didn't see you a-and…" Bokuto trailed off as his face became more and more pale. The poor guy looked as if he was going to pass out at any second from the shear force of the others expression.

"Why are you up this early? You should be sleeping. You are so annoying. I'm ignoring you until you learn proper habits." Akaashi had turned around after stating the last part and faced away from Bokuto.

The color returned to to his face instantaneously and soon he was over trying to get Akaashi to pay attention to him.

Tsukishima had already snuck his way over to the gym doors when Kuroo realized and grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the dorm before I get lectured by Bokuto's mom, mom." He smirked and poked the third year in the chest. Kuroo looked at him surprised but recovered quickly.

The sun had now filled in all the little dark cracks in the building. It would be soon before the morning bell would ring and they would have to eat and warm up for the next day of training. It was as if the rays of light had washed away all the anger and confusion because they all stopped.

Suddenly the sound of a bell rang. It was time to start the day and get down to breakfast. They turned and looked at each other before slowly moving in the direction of the exit. Then the four had started to head toward the dining hall.

"I wish that the four of us could do something together while we are here a this month long training camp. Just the four of us, going through a challenge together." The other three listened as Kuroo said this and sighed as he then opened the doors to the mess hall, where people had started to gather.

….….


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the all the team's dorms rooms opened up and the managers went in to wake up their teams.

Kiyoko quietly walked over to Daichi and gently shook him before moving onto Suga and Asahi. The room started to wake up as people were pulled from sleep.

"Could you do me a favor and wake up Nishinoya and Tanaka for me?" She crouched next to Daichi as he was sitting up.

"Yeah, sure." He said while watching her get up and walk swiftly over to the door.

"Oh. Also, Tsukishima wasn't in his bed. I thought you ought to know." She said in her soft voice before walking out the door and shutting it.

"Suga, you go wake them up." Daichi said before falling back down and curling up under his blankets.

"Fine." Suga said before getting up and gently shaking the two.

After everyone was ready they all met downstairs in the dining hall. Tsukishima was already down there and was asleep with his head on the table, along with the captain of Nekoma and Fukurodani. There was one guy next to them who seemed to be fighting off falling asleep at the table, unlike the other three.

"Hey, why is four-eyes at the captain's table?" Tanaka whispered into Daichi's ear, "Isn't that table reserved for the captains?"

Daichi was not happy right now. He was in fact irritated. Asahi had dragged him out of the blankets and he was really tired. Nishinoya had lit fire to the volleyball net with Hinata last night when they ate too much sweets and were on a sugar rush. Daichi and the others had spent a good hour putting out the flames. He was not up for talking with anybody right now.

"Tanaka, why don't you go sit down with the others at the table please?" Suga stepped in before Daichi killed him.

Suga guided him over to the captain's table and left for the Karasuno table.

"Good morning." The one remaining person that was awake said to him.

"Good morning to you too. I don't think I've gotten your name…" He said back.

"Akaashi Keiji. Your Daichi Sawamura. Nice to officially meet you. What happened to you? Wasn't the person that set fire to one of the nets last night on you team?"

That did it. Daichi got up and moved over to the Karasuno table and sat down In between the other third years. He set his head down on the table and closed his eyes. "I'm not sitting over there today."

Suga gently pat his back and looked over across the table. "Hey, you don't have to race when you eat. You're going to get the hiccups." He warned to the four who had resorted to shoveling the food into their mouths.

"We won't be able to get to practice more if we waste time eating." Hinata said, then choked on his rice. Yamaguchi started to help Hinata, while Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka continued to eat everything at the speed of sound.

"I'm assuming someone did something. Did you find out why Tsukishima was over there?" Asahi said in a soft voice, while trying not to put himself on Daichi's bad side.

"No. One of the other captains must have invited him." When he looked back up Akaashi had fallen asleep with his head on the table, and joined the other three. "What have they been doing that made the fall asleep at the table of all places?"

….….

After they ate, the team's all warmed up and started the training for the day. The indoor cooling systems failed several times, and several times they had to practice outdoors in the moist and sticky heat of the afternoon.

"This is starting to become annoying. Having to switch in and out of the building. I feel like I could pass out in this heat." Kuroo said to Kenma while looking up at the sky and squinting. They had found shelter under a large tree behind the courts. "Why does the heater die today?"

"Akaashi and I were wondering the same thing." Bokuto stated while sneaking in on their conversation, with the one he mentioned right behind.

"It's more like he wanted a reason to bring me with him." The black haired setter said to Kuroo. "The weather channel said that it wouldn't be this hot."

"Well the weather channel lies." Kenma said without a though, still looking at his game.

"As if you know anything, your face is always stuck on that video game screen." A voice said from behind the group. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma all looked behind them to Tsukishima walking past. They looked at him in utter shock. Even Kenma, who always was looking at a video game screen was staring at him surprised. He had even dropped the device that was usually in his hands.

"Hey now Tsukki, there is no need to be so harsh. I don't remember him ever being rude to you." Kuroo said, any looks of joy and happiness drained from his face.

"Well maybe I'm feeling irritated."

"Why would that be?"

"It seems that every time I want to be left alone and by myself, you three are suddenly there. Don't you think that it would start to get annoying?" He said back, without even a dent in the emotion on his face.

"Akaashi, should we stop them or keep watching?" Bokuto whispered.

"I'm not sure. This time I am at a loss on what to do. Kenma, are you-" Akaashi turned around to check on the small gamer but he was gone.

It was starting to each the afternoon, when the temperature was estimated to reach its highest. The tree no longer was able to give shade worthy of anything so Bokuto and Akaashi moved closer to the heated argument between Kuroo and Tsukishima.

"What if we want you to hang out with us more often?" Kuroo said while looking his opponent straight in the eyes.

"You tricked me into blocking for you. It doesn't mean that we are automatically friends." Tsukishima was visibly pissed by this point in the fight.

It seemed like centuries had passed with the two staring each other down, and the other two looking at them, wondering what is going to happen. Soon, they all broke out in a sweat. The heat of the afternoon was finally sinking into them. The longer the four started at each other, the more the heat took its toll.

Tsukishima had his eyes on Kuroo the whole time. He wasn't going to lose this argument and give in like the last time. Suddenly a flash of black clouded his vision for a split second. In shock, he jumped back.

Nothing could be done. It's was as if his eyes had started to melt. More and more of theses flashes of all different colors had started to hurt his head.

"Hey Tsukki, are you ok?"

He could hear everything around him but he couldn't see. The flashes of light had completely engulfed his vision.

….….


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo and the others were worried. Tsukki had backed away a second ago with a rather terrified look on his face. This expression grew gradually, until he eventually stopped completely. Tsukishima looked like he had seen the most terrifying thing ever, his eyes were wide. He was as stiff as a board and pale as a sheet of paper. He had sweat running profusely off his forehead and was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Tsukki, are you ok?" Bokuto said to the young blocker with a confused look and tilting his head in a way a bird would.

No reaction came from him at all. Akaashi walked over to the stunned Tsukishima and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you there?" He said while waving his hand in front of his eyes. His other hand had shook him. Akaashi backed up. "What the hell."

….….

It was silent. Everybody was looking at Tsukishima.

At this point, he couldn't see anything other than the blinding lights flashing across his eyes. A feeling of numbness took over his body. He couldn't feel anything. It was like this forever, with the lights putting him into a trance and the feeling of his body slowly leaving. He couldn't look away, nor move.

Suddenly, it felt as if a knife had slashed through his neck. A searing pain rippled throughout his body. He felt something starting to pool inside his lungs and he did the only thing that he could do at that moment.

Cough.

The numb feeling was gone by now and everything was in searing pain. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Coughing up a strange liquid was only making this pain worse. He couldn't take it anymore.

Run.

Get away from the pain.

Instead of doing what he commanded to himself, his body shut down and collapsed, putting him unconscious.

….….

Out of nowhere Tsukishima had started coughing. It was really bad at first but only got worse as the seconds flew by. It looked painful before, but then tears started flowing down his face.

"Woah there." Kuroo said while rushing over to pat him on the back. The coughing continued and the others crouched down and watched the younger one intensely.

"Where did all of this come from?" Bokuto asked while reaching up and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"I'm not sure. It could be fro-" Akaashi was studying Tsukishima when he suddenly spit up blood. Lots of it too.

"Oh shit."

Tsukki then fell to his knees. His eyes rolled back into his head before leaning forward and collapsing.

"We need to get him somewhere cool now. He is overheated as fuck. Not to mention blood just came spewing out of his mouth." Kuroo said panicking after feeling his forehead. The other two nodded. He reached down and pulled Tsukishima's arm around his shoulder. He hoist the other up and faced Akaashi and Bokuto.

"What is the fastest way to the hospital wing?"

….….


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima was a tall person. And with being tall, you're going to weigh more than other people. Kuroo had managed to get him from behind the building to the side of it without problems in carrying him. He was a strong guy after all. Although they did have to go into the side bathroom because blood started to leak from Tsukki's mouth onto Kuroo's shirt. He lifted the blocker off his shoulders and handed him to Bokuto, who at that point was really pale.

"Just take off your shirt. I'll stay here and try and wash all the blood I can off. You better keep going before he loses too much." Akaashi said in his normal monotone voice.

"Alright. But I'm going to need that back. Get all that you can out and I'll wash the rest out later myself." He said while going to retrieve Tsukishima from Bokuto.

They walked out of the bathroom and continued to walk down the sidewalk in the scorching heat. A small wind was blowing and cooled them down but it wasn't enough to keep them both from sweating.

'What could have caused this to happen to Tsukishima all of a sudden. It couldn't have been the heat. Could it? I don't think that-' His thoughts were interrupted by feeling of something. He looked down. Tsukki's mouth was dripping blood again. This time, a small amount dripped from his nose.

"We're almost there. We'll get you better." He said more to himself than anybody else.

A cool blast of air rushed over the two when they stepped in front of the door to the gyms with the broken air conditioner. When they were walking past courts 2 and 3, someone had ran through the doors and left them wide open. The person was too fast to see but they had nearly ran into the three walking past.

"Hey! Watch where you're going fucker!" Kuroo yelled after the guy and adjusted Tsukishima on his shoulders. "C'mon, we gotta get there before something happens to him."

"Ok…" Bokuto responded back.

He was pissed that that guy almost ran into him, not to mention nearly knocking his broken friend off his back. He walked faster, ignoring the blood rolling down his chest and across his stomach, then sinking into his shorts. He needed to help this guy now.

After a few seconds of walking a voice called behind him.

"Uh Kuroo-"

"Not now Bokuto."

"Right. We must get our wounded friend to the medical wing."

….….

Akaashi had caught up a few seconds ago and handed Kuroo his shirt.

"I got most of it off. Is he doing any better?" Akaashi said and Kuroo threw his shirt over his shoulder.

"From the looks of it, I don't think so. There is blood leaking from his face and onto me. I don't think he's gotten better. Another reason to get to the hospital wing faster." Kuroo responded, while finally arriving at the large main building.

As they opened the doors and walked in, the cool air had greeted them. The walls where a light gray and calmed the three down somewhat. The natural light made it more relaxing and they all knew it was going to be ok. Akaashi knew the way to the medic room in every building because Bokuto tends to get hurt a lot. When they were in the last hall walking to get help Akaashi and Kuroo both noticed something. It was awfully quiet.

"Don't you think it's really quiet? Usually Bokuto would be talking his ass off. You would be trying to make him shut up. I don't know what I would be doing. Maybe trying to piss off the people walking past. Too bad this happened." Kuroo said smiling. More blood poured out of Tsukishima's nose and the smile vanished.

"It is really quiet. It's almost suspicious." Akaashi responded.

Kuroo stopped. He turned around slowly. When he had fully turned around he looked Akaashi dead in the eye.

"Where is Bokuto."

….….

Akaashi never noticed Bokuto was gone.

'He could be flirting with the Karasuno manager or some other girl." He thought. But his senses were telling him otherwise. He weaved his way through the light gray halls. The ceiling lights seemed to have darkened, giving way to a creepier, aura. When he rounded a corner he slammed right into someone. His face hurt after slamming into this guy. He put his hands up and pushed himself off the broad chest in front of him.

"Akaashi?"

He backed up pressed his plan to the side of his head and looked up. Bokuto stood in front of him his eyes were blank and soulless.

"Help?"

….….


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo had managed to get Tsukishima to the medic and he was lying on a small bed. They had to take off his shirt because it had been absorbing blood since they were outside. The first thing they did was force all the blood out of his lungs then lay him down. The nurse had a weird face ever since she started to examine his friend.

"I don't understand what's happening. This is nothing like I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of things." She had placed the stethoscope to his bare chest and listened in through the top of the device. "His heart is beating normally, but his breathing is short and quick. Not to mention he is really pale and sweating profusely. And where did that blood even come from? A temperature that could cause a fever, but is not? This is beyond my expertise, you might want to go to the hospital." She said, while taking a thermometer out of Tsukishima's mouth.

"Yeah. I figured. It's not like a normal sports nurse could explain why in the world he started to vomit blood." Kuroo said before sitting down in a chair next to the door and beginning to think things over. She went back to looking over his body. After a few minutes she got up and opened the large curtains covering the windows, and letting more light in the room. She walked over and got a few things before cleaning the cut that was on Tsukishima's forehead from when he fell on the ground.

The wall started to vibrate from someone walking fast in hall behind Kuroo. By the sounds of it they were really in a hurry. What no one expected is for the person to come smashing into the room. The door flew open and crushed Kuroo into the wall behind him.

"Ah shit! What the fucking hell!?" He bent over and held his nose, that had started pouring blood almost instantly.

When he looked up the nurse was setting Bokuto down on a bed to the left of Tsukishima. Akaashi was there with his hands on his knees and panting heavily. He recovered his breath and sank to the ground before stretching out his arms and laying face down on the floor.

"Get up dude. The ground is dirty. Why don't you tell me what happened and why Bokuto is being carried around by you?" Kuroo said before pulling Akaashi up from the ground.

"He said he needed help and was really desperate by the looks of it. He started to cough then spit up blood just like Tsukishima. You don't even know how heavy he is for a guy like me to carry. I swear he could have crushed me with how limp his body went halfway here. Why is your nose bleeding?" He said, then questioned.

Kuroo had stopped holding his nose to listen to Akaashi's story. "What? It's not bleeding. I don't know what your talking about." He said before turning away and wiping any blood that had somehow leaked out. The last thing he needed right now was for people to be worrying about him when there are two that have literally spewed blood from their face. This kind of thing was something he could deal with himself.

"Come here I have some tissues you can use." The nice nurse said.

"No, I'm ok. My nose isn't bleeding."

"Kuroo. We can both see it."

The two stood there looking at him and his nose, that had started to drip blood again. It was a battle of dominance now. Neither team was going to give in. Akaashi then jumped at Kuroo and slammed a tissue into his face. He started to squeal like a seagull, as moments earlier a door had hit him in the exact same spot and caused the nosebleed and pain in the first place.

"Ah! Stop!"

The nurse had gotten a wet paper towel and gotten up and walked over to Kuroo, who was currently curled up in a ball and cradling his nose in the corner of the room. He hissed and backed away. The nurse looked at him in surprise, then laughed.

"I've never seen anyone your age that would be so fierce as to protect themselves. What is so wrong?" She said with a smile.

"Nothing."

"You are way to stubborn for your own good Kuroo." Akaashi said in his monotone voice.

"I'm not stubborn. I just don't like the feeling of wet cloth. It's gross." He said with wide kitty eyes and a small frown. He was not happy right now. He could deal with this himself. "Why don't you go and take care of the people with bigger problems? Maybe the one that we came here for perhaps?"

"Aw do you like him? That's so cute." The nurse purred at Kuroo, then poked his cheek. This startled Kuroo but not what he meant in any way.

"W-what!? That's not what I meant! I-I don't like him!" He tried to tell her, but his face wasn't helping. It was growing redder and hotter, causing more blood to leak from his nose at a faster rate. Then Akaashi jumped in and started wiping his face down with the wet cloth. Kuroo squirmed and tried to break free but only ended up making it worse as he squished his face into the corner of the walls.

"You're only making your nose bleed harder. Stay still."

Kuroo eventually passed out from blood loss and they got his nose cleaned and patched. To both of their surprise, he still squirmed unconscious, but not as much.

….….

"What the hell?" Kuroo's head hurt and he sat up. He looked around and remembered he was in the nurse's office. He spotted the clock on her desk and it was sometime around noon. His head hurt to much to process what time it actually was.

"Look who's awake." The nurse said as she walked in through the door. "I brought some food figuring you would be awake around now. Your friend over there. He'll be ok. Along with the other two. I had a doctor come in and check them. He's still here if you want to ask him anything. He'll be staying some time. The hospital is rather far away. He just happened to be in town." She handed him the plate and he accepted it. Then it clicked. His brain suddenly processed all the information given to him. He looked around frantically and spotted Akaashi in the bed left of Bokuto.

"What happened to him?" He said with a worried face.

"The same thing that happened to the other two. He started coughing out of nowhere, spit up a bunch of blood, and lost consciousness. As far as his description told me, that's what happened to your friends Bokuto and Tsukishima? That's their names right? I would hate for them to be wrong."

"No, they're correct. You said that they would be fine?"

"Yes. The doctor said so. He was just as confused as me but we figured out something that seemed similar to cases before yours. It's a… Caused by extreme… that's what we thin…" The nice nurse was talking but Kuroo stopped processing what was happening.

A numb feeling was starting to take over the volleyball player. He was kinda just there. His mind had wandered off and nothing was happening. A flash of black whipped across his vision. He was startled out of the numbness for a second before it settled in again. The nurse had gotten up and was looking at him weird. More and more flashes of different color ran across his vision. This was starting to get scary.

'What the hell are those things?' He thought. More and more clouded his vision until they were the only thing he saw. He was scared so stiff that he started to feel lightheaded. Out of nowhere a sharp stabbing pain hit him in the neck. Something felt like it was choking him from the inside and he started to cough. The action caused the pain to worsen and irritate his whole body. It didn't take long for him to be knocked out, because of the nose bleed earlier. It had left him lightheaded and faint. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the bright blinding lights.

….….


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is Kuroo? I would have thought that he would be here by the time the cooling system was fixed." Lev said while scanning the indoor courts. All the teams had been called into the gym ten minutes ago and Kuroo should have been here by now. He looked over at Kenma, who had his video game stuffed into his back pocket. Kenma looked up at the tall half Russian person.

"He was with the middle blocker from Karasuno and the captains of Fukurodani." The blonde and black haired setter answered before sitting down on a bench. "Look over there. It seems Fukurodani is missing a few players. They look so lost. So does Karasuno. Maybe I should look up from my game more often." He spoke in a whisper, not intending for others to hear. But Lev did.

"C'mon Kenma! Let's go ask." He said and forcefully grabbing the guy and dragging him to the team that owl guy and black haired person was on. As they approached the people started to look over their direction.

"Anything I can help you with?" One of the players said when the two came over.

"We seem to be missing a player? You wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"We seem to be missing a couple of people as well. I'm not sure I can help with finding your guys. Should we go and look for them together, to get them found faster." He nodded but was smacked in the head by a stray volleyball. He squeaked and covered his head.

"So you guys are missing a team member as well?" A voice said from behind them all. They turned around and the captain of Karasuno was there.

"How about our team join this search you said you're going to have?" The others nodded.

"They were all out behind the courts a few minutes ago." Kenma said. They all looked toward him. "You never asked me if I saw them. You were just so helplessly boring I had to say it."

"That would have spared us much time." Daichi said to the little setter. "Next time do us a favor and mention things like this earlier." He nodded.

….….

"Where the hell is Tsukishima? He can't just skip out on practices like these. They are important." Kageyama said while glaring at everything. Everyone was pissed right now. When the captain of the team is feeling certain way, everybody else was. Especially Nishinoya and Hinata. Daichi wouldn't let them even near the sweets at all this morning after he woke up from sleeping at the table.

"It looks like the other teams are missing a few players as well." Suga said. Not in his happy-go-lucky voice, more like slight irritation.

"You should go ask them if you've seen Tsukki." Yamaguchi said in the softest voice he could muster. Daichi heard it anyway and his eye twitched.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll go ask them. Just for you." He said and grabbed one of the volleyballs from out of the basket and threw it with the force of everything. It rocketed over to one of the Nekoma players and smashed into their head. He squeaked and hide his head in his arms. Daichi walked over to the two teams and started talking.

"Aah! The whole world is frustrating the living hell out of me! Why must everyone be in a shit mood?! And Tsukki isn't here. He isn't gettting an equal amount of training as us!" Tanaka yelled and ran out of the gym, flinging the doors open and sprinting out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going fucker!"

Everyone in the building stopped and looked over to the doors that were wide open. Kuroo was shirtless and carrying Tsukishima over his shoulders. Bokuto was looking after Tanaka who had ran outside. They all saw the blood that seemed to be falling out of Tsukki's mouth and rolling off Kuroo's skin.

It was like flames were shooting out of Kuroo, he looked pissed. He walked away while traces of the deadly aura lay dormant in the air. Bokuto followed after him with the same feelings surrounding his body.

"Kuroo wait! If you walk to fast bad things will happen!" A voice called from the other side of the doors. Akaashi walked by the doors a few moments later with an angry look on his face.

….….

All three teams had practiced hard and had headed over to the dining hall to start eating. They were all tired and were ready for a break. They had gotten to their tables, and it didn't take long for Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka to start shoveling food into their mouths. They literally sat down and started eating.

"You better thank for your meal. It would be rude not too. How many times do I have to say that eating that fast could give you the hiccups?" Suga said and poking them each in the forehead. "Slow down."

"Let them live a little. If they die from choking, it'll be all their fault." Daichi said giving them a sly smile. They stopped and proceeded to eat slower.

"It would be quite a shame if they were to die like that." A kind voice said from behind them. "Especially since it's easy not to choke."

A young woman dressed in a nurse's outfit smiled at the group at the Karasuno table. She was holding a plate full of food and her long, wavy, brown hair fell down at her side. The sunlight was positioned in such a way it made her glow. "I hope I don't see any of you soon. That means you would have gotten hurt. Have a nice day!" And she walked off.

"I have to get that doctor in here quickly, just to be sure nothing else happens to those four." She mumbled too loud. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

'What four?'

….….


	7. Chapter 7

All four of the volleyball players were in a deep sleep by now. It was around eleven p.m. and the nurse was tired out from running around. When Kuroo had gotten the symptoms that the others had gotten, nothing happened at first. Then everything had started to head downhill from there.

The heat they were producing should have given them all a fever, but that never happened. Until just a few hours ago. They all had a sudden spike in temperature. She had to rush around getting cool towels and cough medicine. It drained the energy right out of her.

The doctor had come to check the four out and he said something about seeing this case before. A temporary illness. Similar to a cold. But much worse. It is caused by multiple factors, but is extremely rare. How four people managed to catch it, and all at the same time baffled every expert on the subject.

Every once in a while one would cough and she would have to get up and help them through the fits of wretched sounding hacks. The nurse needed some help.

'I'll just go get one of those Karasuno kids to come help. They look nice enough.' She thought and got up to get one. 'It's eleven thirty seven. Will there be anyone even awake at this time? Well it's worth a shot.'

She opened the medical wing doors and closed them quite like to prevent anyone from waking up. She never realized how close the dorms were from the doctor's room and has never felt the relief of having to walk short distances before until now.

The Karasuno dorm door was left open a small amount and she walked inside. It was dark in the room and everyone was asleep. Some sprawled out and some clinging to others. There was one spot missing on the floor where Tsukishima was supposed to be. She scanned the room and spotted a small light from the farther side of the bed. She quietly made her way over to the blankets. The nurse had been there many times and knew which boards squeaked.

She walked over to the person and tapped on their shoulder. He looked up with surprise and was shocked to see that someone was touching him at such a late hour.

"Hey. Sorry for bugging you at such an ungodly hour, but could I ask for your assistance?"

….….

"So this is what happened to these four? How did they all end up in the hospital wing?" Suga questioned with I tired look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. But I'll need your help while I get some sleep. I've been awake for too long. I'll get you extra sleep time tomorrow if you help me please?" She lied with an even more tired look on her face. She knew some what was going on with these guys. The doctor was confused too, but they came to an uncertain agreement. "All you have to do is look after these guys until I wake up again. If anything happens that you can't handle, wake me up. Don't be scared." And she was off.

'Ok. This can't be too hard. I do take care of sick people all the time." And he thought of the first and second years. 'I'm sure these guys will be alright.'

….….


	8. Chapter 8

Suga was right. Nothing bad happened. A cough or sneeze every once in a while. But that's all. The nurse had woken up a couple of minutes ago and was helping him stay awake for a little extra help. It was a good one in the morning and she was just about to let him go.

"I'll talk to you later if that's ok with you, but for now gets some rest." She said to him and pushed him out the doors. She was better rested than before and felt bad for waking that poor guy.

She heard some shuffling from behind her and looked up. The one named Bokuto had sat up and started rubbing his head. She walked over and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Hey! How are you doing? Feeling better?" She asked.

"I feel like a truck roadkill that has been picked up and thrown in an incinerator and left to rot." He said smiling. Then tears started to leak from his eyes. The smile disappeared and he leaned over and sat there and chuckled for a few seconds before another voice started talking.

"I feel worse than that. It's like a steam roller was dropped on my body and then a volcano erupted. You might think, oh well a volcano erupted. No. The magma is rolling over my chest. Slowly burning away any flesh in its way. Not to mention the feeling of knives." Kuroo said while laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Yeah. It's bad."

"I would describe the level of pain I am in right now, similar to Bokuto and Kuroo." The now awake Akaashi said to the nurse. "Let's just say it hurts so much I can't move."

"I'll get some pain meds. I wonder where this pain could have come from." She got up with a worried face.

"Amatures."

The four looked over to Tsukishima who was now awake. He had a look of absolutely no emotion at all. The look he had staring at the ceiling drained the feelings out of everyone.

"The feeling of a chainsaw ripping through the flesh and bones of your body is painful enough. But add the force of a skyscraper smashing into your skeleton and flying into a pot of molten metal. A million knives raining down from the sky and piercing through the skin you have left. Slowly maggots eat away your brain and organs. They crawl around in your nervous system and chew causing what you could call….. excruciating pain. Multiply that by the force of the universe and you have the pain I'm experiencing right now."

Everyone looked at Tsukishima and went pale.

"Would you like some pain medicine Tsukki?" Bokuto asked with a drained face.

"That would help."

….….

She made them all get up just because she was so tired. The two animal-humans complained and she pulled out a needle.

"Get up now or I'll stick you." Everyone shot up and practically ran over to her desk at the back of the room.

After they all took some medicine the nurse said for them to lay down. Being the stubborn jackass that Bokuto is, he claimed that he was fine. Akaashi was complaining how he couldn't move and the meds were making him numb.

"They are supposed to do that. Do you need some help?" The nice nurse asked.

"I'm ok. If I could remember how legs worked again."

"Aw. You should help me. I would love for a pretty woman to help the sick, poor old me." Kuroo said, his mouth forming that sly smile when he was flirting with someone. The nurse got up and pointed to the bed. He nodded and went in the direction given.

Tsukishima wobbled around and slurred his words. A few minutes ago the nurse was distracted and actually gave him too much of the meds. He was tripping right now and he was losing his balance.

He tripped and grabbed onto Bokuto's shirt and choking him. The only thing he could do was go down with Tsukki to prevent the air being completely sucked out of him. The bad thing is that Akaashi was holding onto Bokuto for support. His legs had gone numb and he couldn't support himself. He ended up going down with the other two.

There was just a pile of people on the ground soon. Tsukishima was so woozy he got up and started to spin around and lose his balance again. It was like he was drunk on meds. Bokuto had the air knocked out of him, and passed out. Akaashi also passed out because he was really pale. Kuroo was blushing and laying on the ground. The medicine must have done a number on the four because in a few seconds they were all in a dead sleep.

"My god. I'm never going to be able to get them over to those beds."

She went and found Sugawara at the lunch table and somewhat dragged him to the medical wing. She explained how she needed his help in lifting these scoundrels into the beds. They were done after a few minutes and she thanked him.

"Also, I expect something from you. I don't want you to tell anybody that they are in here and that they are in this condition. That would lead to people coming into the room at unwanted times. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Mrs. The secret is safe with me." He said with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

….….

Everything was going smoothly in the medical room, and within all the teams. They had grown accustomed to not having them there for one day. Little did everybody know that, one of the most unexpected things was about to happen.

….….


	9. Chapter 9

What Tsukishima had said was true. The force of a skyscraper smashing into your body, was the right way to describe the pain he was in right now. He had been asleep not long ago, but Bokuto was awoken by something. When he looked over at the clock it was four in the morning. He had sleep for a real long time. The pain had grown. It was so intense that he felt he could up chuck all his organs and still feel like a mountain had fell on top of him.

'The hell is happening. Just yesterday everything was fine. What kind of cold makes you feel like you are dying?' He thought wincing as a knife feeling went through his stomach. He got that familiar feeling you get, when the acid in your stomach rises through your throat.

Shit.

Like anything a normal person would do, he sat up and threw the thin sheets on top of him off. He pushed himself off the bed and kept pushing to sprint forward. The pain had only gotten worse as he ran to the bathroom. The pins and needles feeling was intensified to knives and bullets. By this point Bokuto had trouble breathing.

He flung open the bathroom door, and was unaware the noise it made cracking into the wall and bouncing back into place. He lurched over the bowl and spewed whatever contents in his stomach out. This carried on for a few minutes, with dry heaves. The pain generated from these actions was excruciating.

Someone walked into the bathroom and gently pat Bokuto and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He sat there and cried with his head in his arms, leaning up against this person. When he looked up he saw the weirdest thing. He brushed it off as just a hallucination. Kuroo was there and helping him onto his feet.

"How you doing?" He said to Bokuto with a smile that resembled a cat's.

"Better than before. Still like crap though."

"This happened to all of us. Don't you worry. Apparently I was the second after Tsukki. Then I helped Akaashi through something like this. The nurse was asleep. I guess someone would be dead asleep after having to deal with us. Do you feel anything weird? Pins and needles perhaps?" He looked the other and they head back to the medical room.

"I feel like I just gave everything I ate to the toilet. And yes. Most of the pain has gone away. They are more like really, really sharp pins and needles." He said smiling and then wishing he took it back. "Never mind. Chest pains. Wow. Just on time as well."

They were back at the room by now and Kuroo could see Bokuto having trouble breathing. Everyone looked asleep and the two were getting tired.

"Yeah. My chest hurts. Nothing is too painful, because I'm a man."

….….


	10. Chapter 10

"Those four have been gone for an awful amount of time." Suga said at the Karasuno table, while looking over at the spot where Tsukishima should have been. "Aren't any of you worried?" The second and first years looked up at him in silence. Then they started laughing, all except for Yamaguchi.

"Why the hell would we be worried?! He probably commit suicide or something like that. That guy doesn't care about anything." Tanaka said.

"He wouldn't commit suicide, he still has yet to get better than me!" Nishinoya yelled while standing up and poking his chest with his thumb.

"Sit down you idiot." Daichi glared at him. He sat down.

Suga looked up when the doors to the dining hall opened and the nurse walked in. She was followed by another man dressed in a lab coat. They were talking so quietly it looked like even they were having trouble hearing each other. The nurse nodded and walked by the Karasuno table followed by the guy. She caught his eye and looked over then waved. He waved back.

She made her way to the front, where all the tables pointed and a gradual worried face started to grow. She stood up there and by now most people were starting to look her way. The nurse waited until they were all looking and it was dead silent. The most boring school teacher face covered up the slightly worried one.

"Good afternoon to you all."

"Good afternoon." They repeated in unison.

"Recently, three of teams here have had a player or two go missing. I am here to tell you that they will be fine, although there will be some changes because of it." She spouted. If everything wasn't confusing before, it was now.

"Any questions before I continue on a new set of rules?" She questioned looking around the room. There were confused faces everywhere. Mostly from teams without players missing. A hand from one of the tables.

"Yes?"

"What has happened to those four that would suddenly cause a change in the rules here?" The person who asked the question was from Karasuno, a boy with a tint of green in his hair. The others looked at him in shock. She tried not to laugh, smiling was harder.

"That comes later." She said. "Sending them home would cost a lot of money, since we are so far into the camp already. You are just going to have to deal with it. Unless you want to go home and not get the hundreds of dollars back that you, and or, your parents have paid good money for." She looked around.

"I'm sorry if this seems rather inconvenient at the time, but the certain teams that have these people on them will have to be placed under strict watch at night. For fear that inappropriate things might happen. When these people don't want to answer anything that makes them uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form, do not pester for an answer." The more that she went on about protecting four people the more people got pissed off.

"Why the hell should we do something like that?!" Someone from Nekoma yelled. The nurse remained calm. "Why can't we know what happened to these people?!" The volleyball players were getting restless now and starting to talk.

"Do you really want to know what happened to them?" She asked. Some people were yelling now. The man in the lab coat stepped up beside her. He stood up straight and glared at the whole room. Everyone was in so much shock at the sudden terror that had just stood up and beaten the courage right out of them, they simply shut up. He backed away.

"The four that go by the names Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Koutarou, Bokuto Kotaro, and Akaashi Keiji have been diagnosed with an extremely rare illness. It is temporary. I repeat, temporary. It is a sickness that is caused by extreme stress. Not the, my grades are going to hold me back for years stress. Life ending stress. These cases are so bad that the brain decides to self destruct. Luckily these four were able to nearly avoid death, but like others who have gotten the same case, the results were….different. Every time someone got this illness, the symptoms would be the same. First, stress that was so bad, it could literally kill them. Second, flashes of light would prevent sight, trying to blind the person. Third, the blood vessels in the lungs would overheat and fill the lungs with blood, thus suffocation. Fourth, the brain would try and put them into a coma, lack of food and water. Fifth, the body would morph. By the time that someone would even get to the second stage, their life would be shutting down. An investigation was put into the surviving patients. Once again, the symptoms would be the same. But the metamorphosis would be completely different. In one case, the patient grew different limbs. Another example would be, their age was reversed. The ending product is different every time."

People were staring in horror at the nurse.

'An illness that causes the body extreme pain.' She thought. 'I feel bad for the people having trouble taking all of this in.' A shaking hand from the front of the Fukurodani table showed itself.

"Yes?"

"So what happened to them?"

"Ah yes. That is the part every doctor is confused about. It seems that this rare sickness, that has different results everytime has completely slapped us in the face. These four had gotten the same exact ending. I'm reluctant to tell you straight out."

"Then can you at least give us a hint? Perhaps?" A question from the Nekoma table.

"I'm going to say this in the best way I can without scaring you…"

Everyone was listening now. No movement. They were all peaked and leaning on the edge of their seats.

"T-The Y chromosomes in their bodies have been morphed into X chromosomes. This is science for, the genetics in their bodies have been morphed. Thus resulting in the organs changing and completely changing the appearance of the body."

It was dead silent.

No one moved.

Nothing happened.

Quiet.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to say fair nurse." Someone spoke out from the crowd. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Let's just say….."

The room was tense beyond all belief.

"These four….."

She was growing more red as the moments pass.

'Being surrounded by boys is not helping.' She thought. The nurse couldn't take it any more.

"The four known as Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Koutarou, Bokuto Kotaro, and Akaashi Keiji have been turned into girls!"

….….


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dead.

If you dropped a feather on the ground, the sound would echo off the walls.

The nurse was red and stood with a straight posture. She felt the heat in her face starting to die down. Soon it was her normal pink cheeks, but the silence remained.

"I expect that no one will be coming to the nurse's office any time soon. The last thing I need is to have people swarming the room." She looked around.

"Good day." And walked off. The sound of her high heels clicked and clacked as she made her way to the back of the dining hall. The door opening and shutting shouldn't have been this loud.

"Girls?"

….….

"You awake in there?"

"What….."

Tsukishima had felt a soft tap on his forehead, and a slight shaking. He opened his eyes and looked around. The light had been too much and he began to squint. He reached for his glasses and couldn't find anything on the table next to the beds. A hand had come into contact with his and he felt around. The person had a pair of glasses in their hand and he grabbed them from them and slid them over his ears. Tsukki sat up and looked around trying to make sense of the world.

"Why is it so bright in here?" He asked. The room was filled from the roof to the floor with the natural light of the afternoon sun. The windows across the wing were large and had the curtains wide open.

"I thought since you have been in here for two days you might want to see some natural light. It has been some time since you have even been out of this bed." The nurse said smiling at him. "You have such a slender body. You are so lucky to end up that thin."

Now he was confused.

"Ah! You are so skinny! Like a stick!" Someone said from the left. When he looked over his face was smooshed up against something soft. He felt arms wrap around his head and tried to get the person off.

"Aw look how pretty you two look! I wish I was pretty." The person got off and went over to lecture the other person.

Tsukishima's glasses had been pushed into his eyes, and he was currently trying to adjust them. From what he was hearing, there were two females in the room, and the nurse. When he looked up he froze.

'What. The. Living. Hell.' He thought.

When the two girls looked over they laughed.

"Your expression is so cute you know." The first one asked, and his face grew red. He could feel the heat rising up his cheeks and tears starting to well up in the corners.

"Look Tsukki. Don't you recognize me? We just evaded death and I look great!" The second one said. "It's me. Bokuto. Your best friend?"

This was starting to hurt his head. There were two girls in front of him. The first one was tall and slender. She had a white, form-fitting shirt on and some short black shorts. The shirt framed her chest in a nice way, and made her look more attractive, even with her medium sized breasts. Her hair was the darkest back hair could have and it was a mess. Spikes of it stuck out in places but were curved back, while the rest curved in one soft curl down. It reached the hip of her perfectly proportioned body. Her face had a nice smile that curved into a cat's every once in awhile.

The second was a shorter girl. She wasn't as slender as the other one by much, but what filled in those gaps were muscle. This one had sharp thighs and calfs. Her arms were well formed and tied together a neat and tidy person made for power. She wore the same as the other one, with a white form fitting shirt and black short shorts. This time the shirt made her chest look huge. Her hair mirrored the owl look in her eyes. There were sections near the base of her hair where there were black streaks that faded into the white of the ends. Unlike the other, her hair was short but good looking.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Look down Tsukki."

He slowly recovered from shock and slowly looked down. His fear had caused his neck to lock several times, but eventually he was in fact looking down. He was wearing a white shirt but….What was that?

He, wait…..She!?

Now Tsukishima was terrified.

"What the hell?!" Doing the only thing that he could truly check to see if he had changed, Tsukki pulled the front of the short black shorts forward and saw something that he never thought he would see as a guy.

"Woah, calm down there. There is no need to panic." The nurse said. She was talking to a guy in a lab coat and noticed that Tsukishima, now awake, was tense and pale. She, formerly a guy, was on the verge of passing out. 'There is kinda a need though. You nearly died.' She thought.

"I'm c-calm. N-not feeling on the verge of c-collapse at a-all." She was shaking now and had a nervous smile. Sweat rolling down her forehead and twitching. The nurse had to explain the gender switch to Tsukishima and it took some time to sink in. It was quiet in the room and they were all still.

Tsukishima was rather good as looking girl. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to to her ass. She was small chested, but made her skinny complexion sparkle. She had long legs that shone in the orange afternoon light. The glasses placed slightly on the bridge of her nose made her seem extremely smart. Tsukishima looked like the perfect human being.

There was one problem. Her lip was pouting and big tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Then Tsukki started to cry. Big tears rolled down the side of her face. Everyone was shocked by now. She was crying. Nobody knew how to calm down Tsukishima, just because he usually never shows emotion other than, 'bored'. This time she was showing actual emotion.

"Shh. What's wrong?" The nurse panicked and sat down on in front of Tsukki and rubbed circles on her back. Tsukishima looked up with wide eyes and they seemed to sparkle. The glazed over look was so cute. Her pouty lip was back and she looked like a small kitten apologizing for her sins.

"D-does this mean that I-I can't p-play volleyball?" She pouted. The kitty look never went away and you could tell that she was worried she would never get to play again. More tears streamed down her face while looking at the nurse intensely.

"Of course not. You'll be fine." A voice answered back. The four turned to see another girl.

This time this girl was shorter than the Bokuto one, and had black, messy hair. Not as messy as the Kuroo girl. It was short, but longer than a boys. She was strong and agile by the looks of her smooth legs. She wore the same thing as the other three. The black short shorts and form fitting shirt. Her chest was smaller than Bokuto but bigger than Kuroo. This one had a monotone face to pull it all together.

"You will be able to play still. Don't you worry." She continued and walked over to the girl and pat her on the head softly.

"Akaashi?!" Female Bokuto asked.

"Yes?" She turned around. "Were you doing something? Why else would you be saying my name in such a worried tone."

"I thought it was you." Kuroo said before lifting up the Bokuto that had ended up on the ground somehow. "It wasn't that mean stupid."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you hungry? I told the other teams here what happened to ensure your safety." The nurse said winking. She looked at the time. It was 2:30. "The teams should be out by now, practicing."

"I could eat a whole house right now. Jeez. I never realized how hungry I actually was. Let's go!" Bokuto exclaimed and marched toward the door. Akaashi grabbed onto her hand.

"Hold up. Don't you think that we should wait for Tsukishima?" She said in her monotone voice.

"Fine." Bokuto said pouting.

Tsukishima was getting up out of the bed and trying to remain balanced. Her legs wobbled and shook. The nurse was laughing and trying to help her remember to walk. Her face was red and she was clearly embarrassed.

"Ha ha! Can't you remember to walk?" Kuroo said. That teasing cat smile came back and Tsukishima was pissed.

"Have you been sitting in a bed for 18 hours straight you bitch?"

Everyone was looking at Tsukishima in complete astonishment. That normal bored face had returned to the person and she had regained her balance.

"That was low." Kuroo said before a dark feeling surrounded her. "Let's go."

And they walked off. On the way to the dining hall, Akaashi had made Tsukki apologize, and Kuroo was slouching around in her usual happy state again. Tsukishima was miserable because she keep loosing her balance and Bokuto pushed open the doors to the cafeteria. They walked in and looked around. No one was there. The cooks were all preparing the food for dinner and the smells were floating around the room.

"All of that smells so good. Do you think they have any food left?" Bokuto's eyes light up in the bright lights. They shimmered and she looked ever so happy.

"Let's go ask. So I can leave and never see you again." Tsukishima said walking over to the counter. The others followed and argued. It was more Kuroo and Bokuto than Akaashi, who was asking the stunned cooks about leftovers.

"I want to go outside. Can we go outside?" Bokuto asked Akaashi and started shaking her. "Please? Pretty please? I want to go outside!"

"Fine."

The cooks didn't have any leftovers and apologized. They headed outside and started walking. No one knew were. Just started going to someplace.

"You need to get working on walking normally again Tsukki. You look at fish trying to dance. On land." Kuroo said with her cat smile.

"Ha. That's real funny. Sorry my legs don't work the same as yours, mom." Tsukishima sneered to Kuroo and she stumbled. "Where are we going? Going nowhere for no reason is illogical."

"Hey! Look! It's court five! Do you want to practice volleyball Tsukki!" Bokuto said to the upset girl. Her eyes lit up and sparkled in the yellow afternoon light.

"Yes."

….….


	12. Chapter 12

"Eee! I'll be able to spike again! Let's go." Bokuto said. Her eyes were gleaming and she was jittering and hyper. She ran up and pushed the heavy doors open. "Would you look at that. The room is perfectly lit and the volleyballs are still out from last time. We don't even have to put up the nets!" Bokuto squealed and stumbled into the room.

The others followed. Tsukki was showing pure happiness from the straight posture and wide gleaming eyes. She was leaning forward and looked like she could go for some volleyball about now. She wobbled forward and made her way to the net.

"I missed you net." She said in a loving voice and hugged the white pole, pushing her face up against it.

"Then you should come over here and block for me. Kuroo! Akaashi! You should play too! I need someone to go against me." Bokuto said raising an eyebrow. "Please."

Soon they were divided up. Bokuto complained about the teams and she eventually got her way out of pure irritation.

Bokuto headed toward the boundaries of the court and stopped. She turned around and eyed down the openings in the other side's defense. Stepping forward, she broke out in a run and jumped up. Bringing her hand down and hitting the ball with force, and guiding it to the gaps, midair.

Kuroo watched as Bokuto's eyes scanned the area on their team. Tsukishima had noticed this as well and followed her vision. Tsukki had tightened her stance and waited. The serve was quick and agile. Bokuto had hit the ball with such force that Kuroo thought her arms would snap off trying to receive it. She dove anyway and saved it from touching the ground.

Everyone was so focused on this game, they never noticed the gym doors opening. Kuroo lost her balance and ended up doing a roll after receiving the serve. She remembered that one guy from Karasuno called it a…..Rolling Thunder? She got back up and looked over to the blonde that seemed to be watching the ball and the other team at the same time.

"Tsukishima!" Kuroo called out to the other. She seemed to snap out of a trance and instantly raced to jump up and spike the ball over the net. This when on for a couple of sets. The four tossing, spiking, setting, and falling on the ground.

"Wow. I haven't practiced like that since the last camp." Bokuto said. She had sweat pouring off her body. No one knew how, but she ended up laying on the ground as well. Everyone was tired. They had been practicing for a good solid three hours. The sun was starting to turn the sky a nice shade of orange, yellow and, pink.

"Shoo. Get going." The four girls looked up.

"There you are. I was looking for you. The doctor said that he wants to check up on you. You know. See how you are doing." The nurse had looked into the gym and walked through the doors. She made her way over the waxed wood floor and past the white volleyball nets. "Is this where you have been? Why is Bokuto on the ground?"

She made the girls pick all the equipment and clean up properly. They started walking back to the nurse's office. They all entered the main building.

Kuroo was met with the familiar white lights that lit the hallway with their artificial happiness. The gray walls that never seem to have any feeling for the people walking by them. It was so depressing. It totally changed when Kuroo saw something. The usually normal, bland, Akaashi was side tracked. She was running into people, and stepping on other people's shoes.

"Hey Akaashi, you alright?" Kuroo said in the most kind voice she could muster, and Akaashi looked up. They were still walking and the pattern of her footsteps changed.

"Um...Yeah."

"Fucking liar." Bokuto was listening to this conversation and stepped in. "I know those walking motions. You're lying."

Akaashi was irritated now.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

They finally made it to the hallway with the cafeteria door.

"Tsukishima. Do you think that Akaashi is lying?" Kuroo said with a faint cat smile. She could tell Kuroo was trying to cause trouble, so Tsukishima backed the hell out.

"Don't drag me into this. I'm not socializing with the likes of you." She snarked. "I don't like being here with you or anyone. So I don't care." It was quiet and the two were eying down Akaashi. Making observations and making her fidget.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Bokuto said out of absolute nowhere. They were walking by the cafeteria, and all sorts of different smells had wafted up from out of the large room. All four of them looked up and over, even the nurse.

"Want to see if we can get some?" The nurse said, with a sly grin.

….….

The usually chatty courts two and three were silent. The teams practiced without saying a word. Everyone was concentrating on the game. And something else. Some were wondering what the female versions of the four looked like. Others were curious as to the health of the four. As people were thinking about this, the only sounds could be heard, were the sounds of the volleyballs and people softly brushing up against objects, such as the net and ground.

Something disturbed this silence, as a large amount of footsteps and yelling had passed the courts. The people inside were startled from the sudden noise and stopped to listen to this happen outside the soon passed and people went back to what they were doing.

….….

"Oh my god, yes! We got a bunch!" Bokuto said, sweat rolled off her forehead. The cooks had chased after them with wood spoons and cooking materials. Surprisingly, the five had to sprint to get out of there. Tsukishima was dragged along. She didn't want to be there, and her legs hadn't gotten used to walking quite yet. They ended up back in court five. "I'm going to eat all of this. You guys can't have any."

"Hey! I want to have some." Kuroo stuck out her bottom lip to pout.

"You should give some to me. Akaashi especially." The nurse said. The other three looked over to the small one of them. She was over in the corner looking sad.

"Would you like some Akaashi?"

"Y-Yes."

"Aw crap. Come on. We have to get back to the office." The nurse said.

….….


	13. Chapter 13

The four had managed to walk back to the nurse's office without being caught by the irritated cooks. Kuroo had cheered up the pissed Akaashi by giving her the rest of the chocolate, which she devoured in under a minute.

"I'm sorry if it looks a little foreign to you volleyball players. It's a little scary." The nurse said at the door. She turned around and smiled. A kind happy smile that took every in of the girl body and filled it with worry.

"I'm scared." Bokuto said. Everyone was. Although, Tsukishima and Akaashi were better at hiding it. Bokuto was wide eyed and started to back away. " I'm not sure I want to go in there. What if aliens pop out of little jars that are hidden under your desk?! I don't want to die by alien! What if the suddenly use my body to create a monster! Then I would be so mean! I would eat Akaashi! I don't want that!" Bokuto was panicking and turning pale.

"Calm down it's not that bad. I think." Kuroo said with her cat smile.

"Yes bad! There could be probes in there! The ones that poke you and make you all numb. The kind that make you see hallucinations! I'm going to d-i-ie!" Bokuto said, while tears started to leak down her face. She hiccuped and they cut her breaths short.

"Calm down. There isn't anything in there like that." The nurse said, but when she looked up at Bokuto's face, she was so pale. The nurse recognized these things and was quick to react. "Hey now. Unlock those knees. There is no reason to be so scared you pass out."

To late. Bokuto passed out.

Kuroo had saved Bokuto from falling on the ground and lifted her up.

"Let's just go in." The cat smile disappeared and she opened the door. Inside was pretty normal. Until you looked over at the desk that is. There were needles of all different sizes and shapes. Stethoscopes and examination tools. There was a man in a lab coat there. He was rather tall and had a pair of sleek glasses across the bridge of his nose. He had dark brown hair, that looked a little like male Tsukishima's, just more tame. He looked up from examining a small object, which he set down, and walked over to greet the five entering the room.

"Greetings. It's nice to meet you fou…three. I'm the doctor here to check up on you guys. I'm not sure what you can call me. Just call me whatever you feel is necessary." He said to the four.

"Hey Whatever You Feel Is Necessary! I'm Bokuto!" The owl haired female perked up and jumped off Kuroo's shoulders. "Do you have any aliens in a jar? I don't want to die by alien." She said shaking a little.

'Ha! Sorry, I don't have any of those yet." He said before gathering up some things, while he was at the desk. He walked over to the four and the nurse went to the back of the room. She started gathering and washing something. "You can sit down on the beds or the chairs over there. You don't have to stand." He said motioning toward the chairs a few feet away from the beds. The four walked over to the beds, each taking their own, while the nurse returned from what she was doing. In her hands were some straps and wet towels.

"Eeeee!" Kuroo noticed the towels and got up from the bed, sprinting out of the room."Fuck this!"

"Damn. I thought Kuroo had good eyes, but not that good." The nurse said. "I might need some help tracking her down. Here are some damp towels. You're covered in sweat. Do something about it." The three sat there and wiped off their faces and put the towels in the sink.

"Can I chase after her! Please?!" Bokuto said bouncing up and down on the bed. "Please."

"Fine. I'm making you take a shower after then."

"Yis!"

"You guys should go to. Make sure that they don't get crushed by a steamroller or something." The nurse said facing Akaashi and Tsukishima.

"Ok." They both said.

….….

Akaashi and Tsukishima had followed Bokuto, who was running around and looking for Kuroo. They searched the gyms one, four, five, and six. The bathrooms and the dorms. Kuroo had completely disappeared and no one could find her.

"Maybe we should try and look somewhere with more people. She could be there. The only places we've checked have no people. Also we'll get this over with. The sun is starting to set, and I'm sick of being with you jerks." Tsukishima said to Akaashi and Bokuto, who had sped up their walking pace.

"We didn't look near courts two and three. There are people in there. I think there would be a commotion if she went in one of those. Just saying." Akaashi said in her monotone voice and blank face.

"I want to check there! I know she would run if we found her. I know she can run fast. She's got the body built for agility. I'm made for pure awesome. So I'll catch her!" Bokuto said while pushing a thumb up against her chest rather hard, then cringing slightly in pain. "Looks like I can't do that anymore." She sighed.

They turned a corner, that lead to the doors of the gym that had court's two and three. Something moved in the corner of one of the gym doors. They were shut and and the light shone out from the little windows at the top of the doors. They cast a yellow light that focused onto a pair of creatures. One was a small black kitten, and the other was a person. It was a girl, slowly petting the small organism, with care and a small kitty smile.

"It's Kuroo guys! Should we pounce?" Bokuto said while slightly jumping place. "I want to run! Can you run with me! Please?"

"Tsukishima, you should probably run with her and I. She's going to pester you." Akaashi said in that monotone voice she so effortlessly generates.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She whisper-exclaimed. "KUROO! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" Bokuto's happy cheerful face grew dark and a twisted smile formed.

The cat person looked up and all her hair stood on end.

"Aaah!" Kuroo screamed, and picked up the kitty in her arms then started running away. Bokuto sprinted after her and soon everyone was running after her. Their steps echoed in the darkening air. Kuroo's long legs made her run fast, but Bokuto had muscle.

The two ran for what seemed like forever. They were powerhouse players that had strengths, even if they had changed into girls. Tsukishima and Akaashi were jogging behind. They ended up running along with Bokuto, as leisurely staying behind would end up with everyone lost.

'Damn. I really don't want to go back there. Not while they have those nasty wet towels. Gross. This poor kitty. I have to get her somewhere with a protective person. Someone that won't drop her. Like I will soon, if I keep running.' Kuroo thought. 'I was just over by courts two and three. There was Nekoma in there. I can give her to Kenma, or Lev. I know that they'll both take care. I gotta ditch Bokuto first. Oh my god. She is so fast. I'm starting to get tired.'

Kuroo suddenly boosted in speed and even Bokuto was tired. They had ran in circles a few times around the courts and Kuroo had eventually lost them around court five.

'God damn. I never thought Kuroo was this fast. What the hell. I'm done running. Let's just get her and head back. I'm so done. I want to sleep and be warm and comfy. Akaashi, you should make Kuroo come back." Bokuto stopped running and started to complain.

"I saw her walk into courts two and three. You were too stupid to notice." Tsukishima said, while regaining her breath.

….….


	14. Chapter 14

"Akaashi! My tummy hurts. Make it stop." Bokuto had gotten up from the Fukurodani table a few minutes ago to talk to Tsukishima. Apparently Akaashi was being scary in some way. She couldn't tell. By the looks of it, Tsukki had brushed her off again and Bokuto was back over here.

"Akaashi." Bokuto was so annoying at times.

'I have to help her though. She is so helpless. And cute.' Akaashi thought. 'She would never get by in life without me. Curses.'

"Describe it then. I can't help you if I don't know what you are feeling." She sighed.

"Describe pain? How would you do that?"

"Figure it out."

"Ok. Umm… It feels like a knife is stabbing me in the tummy multiple times. And... it really hurts." Bokuto said, while putting on a concentrated look.

"Why don't you go lay down in the nurse's office." Akaashi said in her monotone voice. Having a stomach ache wasn't that bad. Bokuto was probably over reacting, so not much feeling and worry had to be put into this.

"Ok." She got up and walked over to the doors. She looked behind her and made a pouting face before walking out and shutting the doors behind her.

"Bokuto being a nuisance again? I don't see how you don't get along."

Akaashi looked up and Kuroo was standing there, with her cat smile.

"What are you doing here? I see you got your cat back."

"Your so nice. Thanks. And yes. I got my kitty back. She is so cute. I need your help with something as well." Kuroo had taken the spot next to Akaashi. She set down the back kitten, and it bounced around on the table. Walking around to other players and rubbing her face on them, slightly purring. Kuroo watched this and smiled with glee. Then turned back to Akaashi.

"What if I told you….My stomach hurts as well. In the same why Bokuto described it. Would you make me go down to the nurse's office as well?" Kuroo said. She balled her hand into a fist and slightly pawed at Akaashi's face.

"Yes I would. If your stomach is hurting too, then go."

"Fine. See you later I guess." She smiled and picked up her kitty. Who was now rubbing her face against Akaashi's arm. "Don't go around screwing around with people. If you know what I mean."

"As if. Just go."

….….

"Are you ready for bed now my little sluts?" Tsukishima said. Pissing off Kageyama was one of his favorite things to do. Being a girl now meant that he couldn't lay a finger on her, as ordered by Daichi. "You look so tired after all that setting. To bad you can't practice enough to get Hinata to hit it."

"Shut it. It's not like you've practice much." He said. They all started head back to the Karasuno dorm room. Nishinoya, Hinata, and even Tanaka this time had loaded up on sugar. They were bouncing off the walls and Asahi of all people was starting to get irritated, along with the rest. Daichi and Suga, the normally inseparable pair were walking on different sides of the hall, walking at different speeds, and looking in different directions. It looked like they were avoiding each other? No. It was something else.

"I did practice. Although I'm not obsessed, like you. I don't have to practice everyday. Wait. Do you want me to break one of your arms? Then you can go through a fraction of the pain I went through. Sound like fun?" She smirked back. Walking around the annoyed setter, taunting him.

"Tsukishima stop. I don't think that we need Kageyama to commit murder tonight." Yamaguchi said, pulling her back, away from him, who has sent painful glances over in their direction. Almost like daggers.

His touch was soft,as he pulled her back. His small freckles stood out when he talked. He was so cute. He reminded her of Kuroo. She was cute as well. Tsukishima felt the heat rising to her face.

"Uh. Yeah. Ok." She said. Backing away from Kageyama, she stood on the usual left side of Yamaguchi. Making him irritated would make that cute face go away. Tsukishima didn't want that.

'Why am I doing this. I should be over there making him pissed off. Not staring love blindedly at a kid who reminds me of Kuroo. Wow…' She thought. Thinking about Kuroo made her heart beat faster, pumping more blood to her face. Her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. 'What if Kageyama sees me like this. With a blushy face. How do I make it calm down?!'

They were almost at their dorm now. Most of the other teams had already arrived at their rooms. Suddenly, a shrill scream burst throughout the halls. It echoed and rang in the ears of Karasuno. Thumping was heard and people from all of the rooms, as they bursts out from the dorm rooms. Doors opened and players came out to look around and see who made the screech.

Tsukishima recognized that voice though. It wasn't hard to tell. They were always yelling and talking loud.

"Bokuto."

….…..

Footsteps could be heard thundering through the halls. Tsukishima was running around looking for Bokuto. When turning a corner, she slammed into a person with enough force to knock her and the other backward and onto the ground.

"Shit. Tsukki! Why are you running around so fast?" Kuroo was getting up from the ground and helping the girl up when fully standing. "If you are looking for Bokuto, she is in the nurse's office. So there is no need to be running. Help me find Akaashi. Boku is having a panic attack and won't talk to anyone."

"Why did she scream?" Tsukishima was perplexed as to why she would just burst out of nowhere and screech.

"Really. I just said. I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find Akaashi." Kuroo said while giving Tsukishima a 'really dude' face. "You should help me find her."

"I'm right here you twats."

They both turned around to see the setter glaring at them. She had rustled hair and depressed looking body features. There were bruises and scratches lining her muscular arms and legs. Not to mention that killer black eye.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Yeah. I guess. I was walking up the stairs then Bokuto screamed. I managed to fall down three flights. Other than that I think I'm great." The sarcasm in her monotone voice was cringeworthy. It hurt to hear her so irritated.

"Three flights…"

"Let's just go. Standing for no reason in an empty hall is pointless. You said Bokuto was in the nurse's office? Shouldn't the nurse be helping her?" She said the last part to herself. They had started walking after Akaashi had pushed them in the direction of the medical wing.

"The nurse is a nurse. Not a therapist. I'm not even sure how to get Bokuto out of this stage of panic. She's not doing all that great." Kuroo sighed and started to slouch again. Akaashi pushed her back up straight.

They made it to the office and pushed the doors open. The inside of the room was in absolute shambles. There was broken glass everywhere, with blankets and medical gowns everywhere. Even one of the beds had flipped and was laying upside down across the room.

'Wait. There are two beds out of place. The one over there and...what the fuck.' Akaashi thought. Some of the craziest things were happening. The bed had been pushed up against the corner to form a triangle shape. A blanket had been put up over the top to make a shelter. The doctor guy and nurse looked like they were talking to the bed.

"Um. What's happening here?" The three had made their way over to the nurse and Doctor. They looked up.

"Let's see. Bokuto freaked out all of a sudden. When we tried to calm her down she flipped out and overturned the bed. We tried to catch her, gut she smashed a few things trying to get away and dragged that bed over here to the corner. She would scratch at us if we tried to take it apart and she's pretty much locked up in there. I don't want her to start getting anxious." The nurse said trying to take the blanket off the top of the structure. It was quickly put back into place by Bokuto from inside.

"Geez. Bokuto, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Kuroo was complaining to the bed smushed up against the wall. "You're making me worried. I might loose my hair. And then run away. Then I would stop being your friend." Kuroo frowned, and her soft kitten smile disappeared some time ago.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Akaashi's arm. She was yanked into the little bed fort and the blanket on the top was adjusted again.

"What the hell! I told you not to go grabbing me like that!" Akaashi pestered from inside the fort. There was whispering and the two conversed for some time. Tsukishima had fallen asleep on Kuroo's lap after about fifteen minutes. Kuroo had fallen asleep a few seconds after. They were both out cold by the time Akaashi had gotten out from the fort. She was pale and showing a slight amount of worry.

She walked over to Kuroo who had fallen back onto the ground dead in sleep and with Tsukki curled up on her long legs. The doctor and nurse had gone to do something else across the room and everything had gone back to normal. Akaashi picked up Tsukishima was placed her in one of the four beds that hadn't flipped over. She relaxed and purred when she was put down and the blanket pulled on top of her. She headed back over to Kuroo where she shook her.

"Kuroo. Can I talk to you for a second?"

….…..


	15. Chapter 15

"Akaashi! My tummy hurts. Make it stop." Bokuto had gotten up from the Fukurodani table a few minutes ago to talk to Tsukishima. Apparently Akaashi was being scary in some way. She couldn't tell. By the looks of it, Tsukki had brushed her off again and Bokuto was back over here.

"Akaashi." Bokuto was so annoying at times.

'I have to help her though. She is so helpless. And cute.' Akaashi thought. 'She would never get by in life without me. Curses.'

"Describe it then. I can't help you if I don't know what you are feeling." She sighed.

"Describe pain? How would you do that?"

"Figure it out."

"Ok. Umm… It feels like a knife is stabbing me in the tummy multiple times. And... it really hurts." Bokuto said, while putting on a concentrated look.

"Why don't you go lay down in the nurse's office." Akaashi said in her monotone voice. Having a stomach ache wasn't that bad. Bokuto was probably over reacting, so not much feeling and worry had to be put into this.

"Ok." She got up and walked over to the doors. She looked behind her and made a pouting face before walking out and shutting the doors behind her.

"Bokuto being a nuisance again? I don't see how you don't get along."

Akaashi looked up and Kuroo was standing there, with her cat smile.

"What are you doing here? I see you got your cat back."

"Your so nice. Thanks. And yes. I got my kitty back. She is so cute. I need your help with something as well." Kuroo had taken the spot next to Akaashi. She set down the back kitten, and it bounced around on the table. Walking around to other players and rubbing her face on them, slightly purring. Kuroo watched this and smiled with glee. Then turned back to Akaashi.

"What if I told you….My stomach hurts as well. In the same why Bokuto described it. Would you make me go down to the nurse's office as well?" Kuroo said. She balled her hand into a fist and slightly pawed at Akaashi's face.

"Yes I would. If your stomach is hurting too, then go."

"Fine. See you later I guess." She smiled and picked up her kitty. Who was now rubbing her face against Akaashi's arm. "Don't go around screwing around with people. If you know what I mean."

"As if. Just go."

….….

"Are you ready for bed now my little sluts?" Tsukishima said. Pissing off Kageyama was one of his favorite things to do. Being a girl now meant that he couldn't lay a finger on her, as ordered by Daichi. "You look so tired after all that setting. To bad you can't practice enough to get Hinata to hit it."

"Shut it. It's not like you've practice much." He said. They all started head back to the Karasuno dorm room. Nishinoya, Hinata, and even Tanaka this time had loaded up on sugar. They were bouncing off the walls and Asahi of all people was starting to get irritated, along with the rest. Daichi and Suga, the normally inseparable pair were walking on different sides of the hall, walking at different speeds, and looking in different directions. It looked like they were avoiding each other? No. It was something else.

"I did practice. Although I'm not obsessed, like you. I don't have to practice everyday. Wait. Do you want me to break one of your arms? Then you can go through a fraction of the pain I went through. Sound like fun?" She smirked back. Walking around the annoyed setter, taunting him.

"Tsukishima stop. I don't think that we need Kageyama to commit murder tonight." Yamaguchi said, pulling her back, away from him, who has sent painful glances over in their direction. Almost like daggers.

His touch was soft,as he pulled her back. His small freckles stood out when he talked. He was so cute. He reminded her of Kuroo. She was cute as well. Tsukishima felt the heat rising to her face.

"Uh. Yeah. Ok." She said. Backing away from Kageyama, she stood on the usual left side of Yamaguchi. Making him irritated would make that cute face go away. Tsukishima didn't want that.

'Why am I doing this. I should be over there making him pissed off. Not staring love blindedly at a kid who reminds me of Kuroo. Wow…' She thought. Thinking about Kuroo made her heart beat faster, pumping more blood to her face. Her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. 'What if Kageyama sees me like this. With a blushy face. How do I make it calm down?!'

They were almost at their dorm now. Most of the other teams had already arrived at their rooms. Suddenly, a shrill scream burst throughout the halls. It echoed and rang in the ears of Karasuno. Thumping was heard and people from all of the rooms, as they bursts out from the dorm rooms. Doors opened and players came out to look around and see who made the screech.

Tsukishima recognized that voice though. It wasn't hard to tell. They were always yelling and talking loud.

"Bokuto."

….…..

Footsteps could be heard thundering through the halls. Tsukishima was running around looking for Bokuto. When turning a corner, she slammed into a person with enough force to knock her and the other backward and onto the ground.

"Shit. Tsukki! Why are you running around so fast?" Kuroo was getting up from the ground and helping the girl up when fully standing. "If you are looking for Bokuto, she is in the nurse's office. So there is no need to be running. Help me find Akaashi. Boku is having a panic attack and won't talk to anyone."

"Why did she scream?" Tsukishima was perplexed as to why she would just burst out of nowhere and screech.

"Really. I just said. I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find Akaashi." Kuroo said while giving Tsukishima a 'really dude' face. "You should help me find her."

"I'm right here you twats."

They both turned around to see the setter glaring at them. She had rustled hair and depressed looking body features. There were bruises and scratches lining her muscular arms and legs. Not to mention that killer black eye.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Yeah. I guess. I was walking up the stairs then Bokuto screamed. I managed to fall down three flights. Other than that I think I'm great." The sarcasm in her monotone voice was cringeworthy. It hurt to hear her so irritated.

"Three flights…"

"Let's just go. Standing for no reason in an empty hall is pointless. You said Bokuto was in the nurse's office? Shouldn't the nurse be helping her?" She said the last part to herself. They had started walking after Akaashi had pushed them in the direction of the medical wing.

"The nurse is a nurse. Not a therapist. I'm not even sure how to get Bokuto out of this stage of panic. She's not doing all that great." Kuroo sighed and started to slouch again. Akaashi pushed her back up straight.

They made it to the office and pushed the doors open. The inside of the room was in absolute shambles. There was broken glass everywhere, with blankets and medical gowns everywhere. Even one of the beds had flipped and was laying upside down across the room.

'Wait. There are two beds out of place. The one over there and...what the fuck.' Akaashi thought. Some of the craziest things were happening. The bed had been pushed up against the corner to form a triangle shape. A blanket had been put up over the top to make a shelter. The doctor guy and nurse looked like they were talking to the bed.

"Um. What's happening here?" The three had made their way over to the nurse and Doctor. They looked up.

"Let's see. Bokuto freaked out all of a sudden. When we tried to calm her down she flipped out and overturned the bed. We tried to catch her, gut she smashed a few things trying to get away and dragged that bed over here to the corner. She would scratch at us if we tried to take it apart and she's pretty much locked up in there. I don't want her to start getting anxious." The nurse said trying to take the blanket off the top of the structure. It was quickly put back into place by Bokuto from inside.

"Geez. Bokuto, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Kuroo was complaining to the bed smushed up against the wall. "You're making me worried. I might loose my hair. And then run away. Then I would stop being your friend." Kuroo frowned, and her soft kitten smile disappeared some time ago.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Akaashi's arm. She was yanked into the little bed fort and the blanket on the top was adjusted again.

"What the hell! I told you not to go grabbing me like that!" Akaashi pestered from inside the fort. There was whispering and the two conversed for some time. Tsukishima had fallen asleep on Kuroo's lap after about fifteen minutes. Kuroo had fallen asleep a few seconds after. They were both out cold by the time Akaashi had gotten out from the fort. She was pale and showing a slight amount of worry.

She walked over to Kuroo who had fallen back onto the ground dead in sleep and with Tsukki curled up on her long legs. The doctor and nurse had gone to do something else across the room and everything had gone back to normal. Akaashi picked up Tsukishima was placed her in one of the four beds that hadn't flipped over. She relaxed and purred when she was put down and the blanket pulled on top of her. She headed back over to Kuroo where she shook her.

"Kuroo. Can I talk to you for a second?"

….…..


	16. Chapter 16

"Bokuto I told you not to grab me like that. I'm not your mom. I can't be there for you forever." Akaashi scolded him about doing things on his own, and not grabbing people because it's rude.

"But Akaashi! I need your help."

"What could you possibly need help with?!" She continued to lecture Bokuto whispering and trying to situate herself. Inside the fort was small and looked like it could only hold a person and a half. If Kuroo was in here, the fortress would be exploding. It was a good thing that Akaashi was in here instead. She was the smallest out of all them. "Why are you even pressed this close to the wall anyway. Kuroo's blood has yet to be cleaned off."

"Because I like this corner...and…" Bokuto stuttered and slurred her speech and Akaashi couldn't understand anything she was trying to say.

….…..

"So that's what happened. Bokuto is feeling extremely self conscious right now. Which is extremely rare of a person like him…her. I'm just as confused as her. You might know what to do perhaps?" Akaashi had more emotion in her monotone voice than normal and you could tell she was worried. "Not to mention she is terrified of coming out of that little hideout thing she made."

"Well in this kind of situation I would panic and cry. Even if I was a guy. It's happened before. But maybe you should ask the doctor. Maybe she knows what to do." Kuroo said laughing and rubbing the back of her head with her hand. Then motioning to the hospital wing doors

"You've cried before as a male?"

"Yeah…"

They walked into the room and made their way over to the nurses desk. It was more Akaashi though, because Kuroo got distracted by the sleeping Tsukishima and how 'cute' she was. Then somehow she ended up there by herself.

"I...um...I figured out why Bokuto was hiding behind that bed." She said to the nurse. She looked up from what she was doing with interest.

"So...What is it?"

….…..

"What the hell is that?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi wiped away some tears that had fallen out of the corner of Boku's eyes.

Akaashi had climbed out of the fort sometime ago and went to do something. She told her to wait and don't cry. She huddled there in the corner and cried. Even though Akaashi told her not to. She lifted up the blanket on the top and secured back. She moved so there was enough room for the both of them.

"I'm not sure. You can ask." The other responded to the owl person. She leaned over and hugged her tight.

"I swear I'm dying."

"You're not going to die. I promise. I even asked. You can come out of here now. The nurse doesn't bite. She said she could help. This is something she has a lot of expertise in." Akaashi said making air quotes at the end.

"Really?"

"Yes. And to make things better, Kuroo fell asleep on top of Tsukki. They are both asleep. So less people will see you out of here. Or you can stay in here and not know what the hell is wrong."

"No. I want to know."

"Then come out of here."

….…..

"So that's basically what it is." The nurse ended. She had pulled out sketchpads and pencils to draw diagrams and things. Bokuto had gotten out of the fort, and as soon as she did, Kuroo woke up, and the movement caused Tsukishima to rise. Now all four of them sat in chairs in front of the nurses desk. They all held pale faces, but none as pale as Bokuto. "Would you look at the time. Eleven o'clock already. You should get some sleep."

"What are you talking about now? Hey Bokuto. I see that you are out of that shelter of yours. What's wrong?" The doctor had opened the hospital wings doors and entered into the room. The doors closed and he walked over to the desk with the five girls. "What did Mary tell you now?"

"Wait. Mary?! You had a name?!" Kuroo said with shock. She looked over to the nurse standing behind the large wooden desk. "Why didn't you say so before." Kuroo eyed her down and pouting.

"Because my name is too common. And ugly. So I don't really tell my name to many people. Unless I have to that is. Now get up to your rooms so you can sleep." She lectured them and started putting the thing she had gotten out away.

"What were you doing with those things? You never really answered my question." The call him whatever doctor said leaning over the nurse. She backed up and straightened her doctor coat.

"I was explaining periods to them." She said looking him dead in the eye. He got the idea and backed away. Then shifted to the four girls.

"Good night. I will see you all in the morning." He walked off blank faced and kept that up until he was out of the room. "I will see you all in hell." And he was gone. It was pretty much silent for the next five minutes.

"So I am dying?" Bokuto questioned, small tears came to her eyes and she curled up into a ball on the ground.

"No you're not. She even said so herself. You are going to live." Kuroo said walking over to the owl dead on the ground. "If it make you feel better I will carry you to the Fukurodani dorm."

"Bokuto is too heavy for something like that you idiot." Tsukishima said. She was walking out the door when Kuroo's cat smile came back.

"Akaashi. Psst. Hey! I think Kuroo is planning something." Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi and pulled her down to the ground. She landed flat onto her chest at looked up. She hit Bokuto upside the head and responded sarcastically and irritated.

"No fucking shit Sherlock."

Kuroo then ran after Tsukishima and scooped her off the ground, just outside the nurses wing. She was now carrying Tsukki bridal style down the hall to the stairs.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She struggled in the others arms and Kuroo laughed.

"Ha! Bokuto might be too heavy, but i know that you are light as fuck." She carried Tsukishima all the way up the stairs. It would have gone faster is she wasn't squirming as much. They got to the Karasuno dorm and Kuroo put her down. When Tsukki opened the door and looked inside she almost immediately closed it and turned to Kuroo.

"Can I sleep somewhere else tonight?"

….…..


	17. Chapter 17

"Why do you want to sleep somewhere else...did something happen in that room of yours?" Kuroo said. She smiled her cat smile and pat Tsukishima on the back. Tsukki slapped her hand away and moved on.

"Nothing of importance. Do you think that the nurse would let me sleep in the hospital wing?" Tsukishima said and opened the doors to the nurse's office. When they walked inside, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's waist and heaved her over her shoulders. "What are you doing?!" Tsukki hissed at the cat.

"I'm impressing Bokuto."

"Put me down."

"No."

Tsukishima sat on top of Kuroo's shoulders and waited for impeding doom. Bokuto was over in the corner with Akaashi's arm around her. She looked up when Kuroo walked over and she shot up.

"How are you so strong Kuroo!" She said with shining eyes. Akaashi got up and stood next to Bokuto. She whispered something into her ear and Bokuto looked at Tsukishima. "That makes sense."

"I'm tired. Please let me sleep." Tsukki said. She slumped over and layed her head on top of Kuroo's. "I'm dead right now. Unless you three can stay up for days at a time, you should sleep too. Cause then I won't have to deal with you."

"I don't want to sleep in Fukurodani's dorm. It smells bad. Like body stink." Bokuto made a pouty face and stared at Akaashi for help.

"When did you go up to the dorm room?" Akaashi looked back at her, with questioning looks in her blank eyes.

"I have my ways."

"Let me down Kuroo. I'm going to sleep in one of their beds. I will look like shit in the morning." Tsukki struggled and Kuroo finally set her down. "Leave or stay. Just don't bug me or I'll rip your face off."

She walked over and slipped into one of the beds. Bokuto yawned and tugged at Akaashi's arm. She complained that she was tired too. So they all got into the beds next to the middle blocker and fell asleep.

….…..

The light shone through the large windows, filling the room with the pure yellow light of the morning sun. The nurse had gone to sleep after finding the four in the beds and hid away in her 'room'.

One by one the four rose. First Akaashi, then Kuroo, Bokuto, and last Tsukishima. Akaashi lectured Bokuto for forgetting to put a pad on and leaking blood all over the bed. They had to call in someone to do the laundry early.

"Today is a free day girls. So you don't have to practice. That is if you want to. You still have access to the courts." Mary said while handing a stack of pads to Bokuto and giving her a small purse to put them in. "Don't lose this." Bokuto nodded in embarrassment.

The nurse also let them borrow some of her 'not working clothes', and kicked them out of the hospital wing. They walked down the hall to the dining hall. Bokuto and Kuroo talked about their preference in boyfriends while Tsukishima and Akaashi followed behind and listened in on their conversation. They reached the cafeteria and split up into their own teams.

Bokuto ended up with food all over her face without realizing it. Akaashi had to help get it all off her face. Kuroo had to gain control of her team through forceful means. They had stopped following any direction since she left, so she slapped them upside the head twice each. Tsukishima had to put up with the first years and the second years being annoying. Again.

The atmosphere was heavy at the Karasuno Table. It was more the third years than the first and second years. Tanaka and Kageyama had started to pick on her again and she got really irritated.

"It's no fair that you get to take off all that volleyball time. What have you been doing? Washing dishes and cleaning clothes like a good girl?" Tanaka said smirking and dragging his pointer finger across her jawline. The act of sexism made her want to throw up. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were too busy in thought to stop him.

"Don't touch me you pervert. Keep your hormones to yourself." She said in a monotone voice and continued to eat her food.

"But you deserve it for being mean." Kageyama said while copy what Tsukishima was doing. Keeping a straight face and eating. He had stopped racing Hinata to see who could eat faster to pick on the now weaker Tsukishima.

They kept this act up for almost the whole breakfast period. On the verge of tears, Tsukki used her master skill and hiding emotions to prevent any of them from falling out.

Tanaka was about to say something, but before he could hurt her, she grabbed his jaw with her right hand. She turned her head slowly and held his in place. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Tsukishima had a grip of iron. Soon she was looking him dead in the eyes. He merciless blank eyes stared dead into his soul.

"Talk to me today again bitch and I will make sure you never see the light of day." She said in her monotone voice. The color and emotion in his eyes vanished, and all that was left was a pair of stone cold slates. The color in his face drained.

"As per your orders." He said in a deep blank voice.

Tsukishima let go of his jaw and threw it aside. There were red marks on his face from where her fingers had pushed into his cheeks. She got up and threw what remained of her food into the trash.

The whole table was watching her walk out of the cafeteria and shut the door behind her. The third years looked in shock and exchanged looks around the table.

….…..

Kuroo noticed the dark aura lingering over the Karasuno table and looked to see that Tsukishima had grabbed on of her teammates jaw. The area around the table silenced, but not enough for the whole room to notice. A thin light beam shot out from her eyes into the others. It light shifted and morphed into small hands that reached around his head and completely engulfed it seconds later. When she stopped saying whatever to that guy, they light snapped, and disappeared as if it never existed. Suffice to say that number five was the palest pale could get.

'Damn. What happened over there this time.' She thought and looked at her own team. They had all scoot one chair down from her out of pure fear. Kenma was the only one that wasn't really scared of her. She had placed her little black kitten on the table and it had bounced around her food and hand. It then retreated to sleep on Kenma's arm, that was resting on the table.

She softly picked up the kitten and cradled it slightly in her arms, unaware of the possible suffocation by boob. Luckily that never happened. She stood up and turned around. Kuroo looked down at her team. A dark purple, black tipped aura floated off her in waves.

"I expect that you will behave while I'm not here. You've been without me for a few days. Learn to use these privileges wisely. You don't want to have to do extra work. Do you?" She hissed at the team. Her cat eyes beat down on the players and they nodded in agreement.

Kuroo walked away and exited the dining hall. Thoughts of rape to everyday Tsukki attitude rushed through her mind and the need to find Tsukishima grew.

'If I was her, where in the world would I go?' The thought remained. It lingered in her mind for some time then it hit her.

"Court five."

….…..

The large musty room was quiet. Just the way Tsukishima liked it. No noise. No annoying 'friends'. Just himself. Or herself. Whichever Tsukki was truly. She grabbed one of the volleyballs from the bag and proceeded to throw it up into the air.

The ball fell slowly down to the earth, where it was rudely interrupted mid air by the merciless swat of Tsukishima's hand. The ball rocketed across the gym and slammed into the ground.

She then walked over to the other side of the court to save the ball from the grounds grasp. The ball that was frozen in time suddenly rolled away from her slowly and hit the wall. Tsukishima gave the ball a questioned looked and put her hand she was using to grab the ball, down from its resting position in the air.

'The ball was standing still just a second ag-' She thought, but was rudely interrupted by a sudden burst of noise in her quiet place. The doors had slammed open and Kuroo had looked around.

"Tsukki! I found you! What was going on at that table of yours? Something important enough to tell the likes of me?" Kuroo said with her cat smile. She walked over and placed an arm over her shoulders to lean against her.

"Nothing happened worth mentioning. And no. Even if something were to happen that had my interests in it, I still wouldn't tell you. Your annoying." Tsukishima said. She pushed up her glasses that started falling off her nose when Kuroo had leaned on her shoulders.

"You wouldn't? You're the meanest ever Tsukki." Kuroo's mouth shaped into a cat smile once again. She purred slightly and jut out her hip. The middle blocker pulled away and walked over to pick up the stray volleyball.

"I saw you do something to that guy on your team. What did you do?" Kuroo had gone back over to the blonde and stared at her. She placed her hands on her hips and placed her kitten in her large black and red sweater pocket. Her cat smile faded some, but if you looked hard enough, you could still see it there.

"I told him that he needed to stop being a pervert, and if he talked to me again for the rest of the day I would kill him." She said turning to a different direction and serving it to the other side of the court.

"It looked like more than just that. Are you sure tha-" Kuroo and Tsukishima were both interrupted this time. By none other than Bokuto herself. She burst into the gym and ran over to them. She carried sparkling eyes and a large smile along with her.

"Guys! Akaashi is going to buy me ice cream! She said she will get you some too if you want. But only because I begged. Don't tell her I said that. She might not get me any." Bokuto whispered the last part into their ears and looked at them in hope.

"Ok then. Just cause you're my best friend. Tsukishima. You should come. Bokuto, do you want to ask Akaashi if we all should go downtown and look at things? Or are you too big of a wimp." Kuroo regained her cat smile and poked Bokuto's chest, making her flinch.

"Ha ha…well Akaashi tends to disappear sometimes. After she said to go look for you guys, that sort of thing just happened. I don't really know where she is." Bokuto said to them and rubbed her chest where Kuroo had poked her.

"I'm right here. I heard everything, and I would be willing to go with you." Akaashi emerged from behind the gym door and walked onto the courts. "If you want to start now, there will be more time to do the things you want to." She said in her blank face and voice.

….…..

They had walked down the streets. The cars had been blocked off so that people could safely walk the pavement without getting crushed by vehicle. The sun had started to set and the fake lights of the street started to blaze. The signs of shops and restaurants lit up to show the world they were there.

"We should get going back to the camp. Don't want to the people to lock the gates on us, now do we?" Kuroo smirked with her special smile and looked behind her. Akaashi and Tsukishima walked behind her and Bokuto at a leisurely pace. Kuroo pet her small kitten, now resting in between her boobs.

"Sure. Let's go back. I don't know why I'm even here to begin with." Tsukishima turned around and walked back the direction they came from. "I'd rather be with Karasuno than with you."

"Are you sure Tsukki? I doesn't really sound like that." Kuroo said. She turned around and walked closer to the middle blocker.

"Yes." And Tsukishima continued walking back to the camp. Bokuto and Akaashi had followed behind them and made a small conversation. They had fixed eyes on the pair in front of them.

"What are they talking about do you think?" Bokuto said. She looked forward, studying the two, and spoke to Akaashi at the same time. "You saw what happened at lunch and the courts right?" She said making sure that Kuroo and Tsukishima couldn't hear.

"Yes I saw. You know how to prevent them from finding out...right? Akaashi said. She looked forward and spoke, similar to Bokuto. "It would be problematic if they were to find out."

….…..


	18. Chapter 18

div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Yes. I tried with all my might in the gym. But as you can guess, making everything seem like nothing happened was difficult. Tsukki got curious." She laughed and kept an eye on the pair in front of them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Tsukishima. Don't be so mean." Kuroo said and pestered Tsukishima some more. She walked around her while moving foreward to make their way back to the camp. Her face had dropped and she had a dark look in her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Well it's true. I'm sorry for being brutally honest." She said and continued to stare straight forward and ignore the cat. Silence drown out the two in the front, while the other talked in a whisper. The atmosphere shifted and morphed, causing Tsukishima and Kuroo to get tense and annoyed. They both poured a dark aura that made people walking by shiver./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Kuroo looks so pissed right now." Bokuto said. "Do you see her aura? It's glowing with the black of jealousy." She laughed silently and looked forward. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "That's probably one of the only things you've observed this whole time." Akaashi said back to her. "You should pay attention more. That will make me like you as a friend more." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Well consider that don-" She stopped. The two in front had the red of irritation mixed into the black, spiky aura. They stopped and started yelling at each other. Bokuto and Akaashi stopped to look on. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" A light started to glow around them. A bright white faded at the edges surrounded the two. Sharp spikes of this new aura shot out and twisted around the surrounding areas. For Kuroo, they morphed into small hands, molding around the objects in the area. They flooded around Tsukishima's legs, but neither seemed to be aware. Tsukishima warped the spikes forward in jagged motions. The spikes morphed hands and jabbed at the surrounding people. The two auras smashed into each other, the bright white hands merging together. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Woah! They balance each other out! Just like you and me!" Bokuto said. She jumped up and down to get Akaashi's attention, but failed. Akaashi narrowed her eyes and slowly exhaled. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Yes they do balance out. But everything else doesn't." She pointed in the surrounding areas. Objects scattered on the street and the two silently staring each other down drew Bokuto's attention away from the setter. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" A soda can shifted in the cold night air. It rattled across the street and raised ever so slightly into the air. Bokuto stepped closer to examine the soda can as Akaashi watched Kuroo and Tsukishima stare each other down some more. Another rattling noise sounded from across the street. A bright purple sign lighting up the street creaked and fell off the hinges. If dragged itself a couple inches toward the four then settled. Objects from all over started to creep toward them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Um...Akaashi?" Bokuto said. She stepped back into her spot next to the smaller one. She stood as straight as a board. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Do I have to do it for you?" She said. Still refusing to meet the eyes of the taller one. She finally looked up and stared Bokuto in the eyes with her monotone face. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Yes. This time you have to." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Fine." Akaashi slowly moved toward the pair, but was intercepted by a person before she could get there. She looked into his eyes and saw the blank slates that were his eyes. There was no emotion and he looked at her in a monotone way. More people walked by with these same blank looks. Akaashi tilted her head to try and get a look at what was causing this. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" A small white hand had grasped the back of his head near where the neck connects. The hand was attached to a long string, almost like a long arm. Akaashi turned around to see the other people. They all had these long arms and hands attached to them. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Akaashi followed the arms. The white arms sank all the way down to the ground where they trailed over to Tsukishima and Kuroo. They fed off the light created by their aura. The arms snaked along the ground, coming in contact with random objects and people. She walked back over to Bokuto who eagerly waited for her return. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "What did you find out?" She said. Bokuto looked at her with those special owl like features that makes Akaashi's heart skip under her cloak of monotone darkness. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Let's see. I've found out that they are in fact doing something similar as to what Mary said." She looked Bokuto in the eyes and then turned away. She jumped to dodge a newspaper hurtling toward them./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Let's stop before something gets thrown across the country. I'm tired." Bokuto said. She ran up to Kuroo and Tsukishima. "Tsukki! I'm tired! I want to sleep." She said, slumping into the grasp of the middle blocker. The aura was knocked right of the pair and it shattered into pieces after making contact with the cement. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "That's not my problem." Tsukishima said, pulling away and adjusting her glasses so they fit on the bridge of her nose again. A glare shone in the glass framed in the dark plastic. Through it, Bokuto could see the rage quietly held in her eyes. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" 'How rude.' Bokuto thought. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Let's go back. Then we can sort things out at camp" Akaashi said. She pushed the two that argued a few minutes ago until they walked on their own. The rest of the walk back was quiet, except for the dazed off tune of Bokuto's hums. The atmosphere was heavy. Bokuto and Akaashi could only think about what they talked about. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" The gates to the camp grew closer and soon they had arrived to the nurses wing. Mary welcomed them back from a day of absolute no practice. Unless you did, that is. She seperated Kuroo and Tsukishima so they didn't fight and shut off the lights. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Don't you be fighting now. The last thing in need is for you to be fighting while I'm locked away in my room of solitude." She said and walked into the closet type room. The four got into some of the beds that rest against the wall opposite from her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "We got this guys. Let's just-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Can it." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "I'm sorry." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"….…../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" The world was dark. Soft rays of white moonlight poured through the slight cracks in the curtains, making it the only light in the blackness. Tsukishima awoke with the nudge of soft fur against her cheek. Kuroo's small black kitten melted into the surrounding areas, making it hard to see. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" It purred and rubbed it's face against her more. Not being able to find sleep anymore, Tsukishima sat up, weary of the creaking noises the bed made. She reached for her ever so precious phone. The thing never left her, just like Kuroo never left her cat. Speak of the devil…/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Tsukishima looked over to the other side of the room. The other three were still asleep and...what. One of the beds was empty…/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" 'Oh. There she is. I'm surprised Akaashi can even sleep with that clutz lying on top of her like that all the time.' Tsukishima thought and adjusted her drowsy glasses from falling off her face. Bokuto had sprawled out over Akaashi like male him did when he was really sad. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Tsukki picked up the small cat and padded her way over to the two. She poked at Bokuto's face with the tip of her finger and felt an all too familiar feeling. Baby soft skin that appears on your face just after letting every tear you could ever have spew out your eyes. Had Bokuto been crying? /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Her phone buzzed and she pressed the home button. The screen glowed brightly and made her squint before she turned down the brightness. The plastic shined the time and made her sigh. It was 4:00. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" She stood up straight and tucked the small kitten into the top of her bra like the way Kuroo did. It shuffled around and stuck it's head out the neck hole, then purred and fell asleep. Tsukishima pet it's head then slipped out the door and walked outside into the warm morning air. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" The sun hadn't risen yet, but the air grew moist, mixing in with the dew from the grass. Tsukishima walked past the courts, resisting the urge to walk in. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Hey hey hey! Tsukki!" A whisper came from the court labeled five. The door was open and Bokuto lay against the frame. Akaashi came out and Bouto moved out of the way to make room for her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" "Tsukishima. Come with us." She motioned for the middle blocker for her to come over. She walked back into the gym and Bokuto followed after her, while waving to Tsukishima to come over as well. Tsukki came over to the gym and stopped. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Her instincts were saying not to go in, but the two were beckoning. She slid through the open door, and shut it behind her. The room was dark. The windows were completely shut out so that no light escaped through. She looked over to see that Bokuto was grinning a sly smile at her. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Akaashi turned away from the two of them. Bokuto faced the same direction as the setter and all was silent. The quiet was broken the second it occurred and a small wind like noise seeped through the cracks in the building. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A sudden crack ripped through the air. A white beam of light burst through the wall the three were facing. The beam smashed the hole open larger, making the wall looked like shattered glass with large light rays flying out at every point. The edges of the shattered wall fell apart, taking the bright white light with it. After all of it fell away, everyone in the room was pushed back a few inches by a large gust of wind. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Tsukishima looked up after closing her eyes to avoid her eyes drying out when the wind blew. Before her lay a large black hole circling into the wall. It swirled around, sucking the black and purple colors from wherever it could into the vortex. The sides cracked and more white beams shot out of it. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Geez. I'll make sure to grab a better quality container next time. I'm glad it was only morphed a little bit. Who knows. We could have ended up being turned into trees." Bokuto said and turned to Tsukishima. She grew a wicked smile, her eyes melting into the familiar predator eyes. Then she pointed to the large hole in the wall. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Get in." /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"….…../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"….…../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"….…../div 


	19. Chapter 19

"Get in that thing? Are you crazy?" Tsukishima said and backed away. "It's like a black hole! Who knows what will happen?!" Bokuto walked up to her, defying the small waves sucking everyone slightly into the vortex.

"I know what will happen. And it could be bad if you don't get it now." Bokuto said. Her eyes had grown farther into the predator look that made people cower. "I will push you in Tsukki."

Her face was enough to get Tsukishima moving. She was pulled toward the vortex against her will, and soon found herself dragged into the wall. Outside, the whirlpool of colors had mixed into one large swirl.

The inside was different. Tsukishima felt like her organs were shifting. Her eyes hurt, the constant flurry of colors mixed into her mind, making awful illusions appear in front of her. Memories played in front of her face, going farther back than the time her brother lied to her for months at a time.

The pain had grown worse now. A strong feeling told her that this pain trip would soon be over but was still going strong. Her muscles burned and everything was on fire, begging to be released from this living hell.

Her eyes shut, for Tsukishima could not keep her eyes open any longer, the pain was too much. She lay in the fetal position, in the midst of the swirling vortex, because she could not feel her body anymore.

….…..

"Hey hey hey! Tsukki!"

"There is no need Bokuto. It takes time to get used to things like this."

"Yeah but it's been three days…"

"You're going to have to wait."

Voices sounded around in Tsukishima's head. She felt a sting on her forehead, and opened her eyes. The world was blurry and twisted. Figures moved in the midst and she reached around for her beloved black framed glasses.

One of the figures moved and reached out. It held something in its hands. Tsukishima reached out and grabbed her glasses from the hands of the person. She pushed them onto the bridge of her nose.

The world came into focus and she observed the world around her. She was in a room similar to the nurse's office at the camp. There were beds lining the wall and on the other side of the room, there was a small wooden desk.

She sat up and three people stood around her. When Tsukishima looked down, she didn't see any girl parts. Tsukki instead saw the normal male chest that he had before the mysterious sickness. He checked again just to make sure, but saw his normal body.

He felt a small creeping urge to strangle something. Tsukishima looked up and saw the normal Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi. He saw Bokuto's curious face and felt agitated beyond belief.

"What was that for you prick!?" He said and got up to look Bokuto directly in the eyes. When he was male, Tsukishima was taller and could look down on Bokuto with more ease, than when he was female.

"What do you mean…" He said and backed away from the enraged middle blocker. Kuroo and Akaashi walked toward the two and were prepared to protect the ace from being killed. "I'm not sure what you are talking about…."

"Forcing me into that gigantic vortex! What the hell else?!" Tsukishima said. Everyone could see the visible anger on his face now. He had backed Bokuto into the closest corner.

"I'm sorry...You wouldn't listen otherwise…" He said and shrunk down to hide in solitude. Tsukishima looked as if he would kill something right at that moment. Kuroo stepped up behind him as soon as the middle blocker stepped forward. When Tsukki leaned forward like he was going to punch Bokuto, but Kuroo locked his arms in his from behind, then dragged him back to the bed.

The faint look of flames shot out of his ears, making Tsukishima look like the devil himself. Kuroo tried to restrain the angry person, but his efforts were in vain for an absolutely pissed off Tsukishima is hard to control.

"Tsukishima, I will drug you!" Kuroo said and held him down with everything that he hand. That guy had a lot of strength for weighing around a hundred fifty pounds. He continued to struggle, but he felt the energy soon drain from him. Tsukishima went limp and everyone relaxed.

"Wow. He got pissed." Bokuto said and stood up. He slowly inched back to the bed where Kuroo had collapsed with a passed out Tsukishima on top of him. "What did you do?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi after poking the middle blocker slightly.

"I didn't do anything that time." He said and looked over at Kuroo who in turn pushed Tsukishima to the left and onto the bed.

"I guess it must have been me." Kuroo said and rubbed the back of his head, laughing slightly. He stopped and looked up at the two. "I guess I still need help controlling things like that."

"That's true. It wasn't bad this time. But if you don't learn it soon then you could put someone in a coma." Akaashi said and pushed Tsukishima under the covers again, in the way he was before.

"Aw. He's sleeping again." Bokuto said and slinked off. Akaashi and Kuroo flowed after him. They exited the hospital wing type room and entered a long hall. The walls were extremely tall, so tall that the lights on the sides of them could not bring their light all the way up to the roof. The darkness up there could hide anything. The hall stretched in a seemingly forever path, and lead to other halls and rooms making the building seem like a maze.

"Bokuto cut it out." Akaashi said and the halls soon shifted and instead of the long endless hall, it only stretched thirty yards. The long rise to the roof still existed though. Akaashi opened one of the doors on the opposite side of the hall, a few yards away to the left.

When he opened the door, a bright white light greeted them, and all three walked out. There was nothing beyond the door. A blank, flat, white landscape with nothing at all. Akaashi reached into one of the pockets on his Jeans. He pulled out a small plastic-like blue rectangle. It was a muddy clear blue that shimmered a little in the white of the blank light.

"How did you get a Master Controller Akaashi?" Bokuto said and watched him turn away and mess around with the thing. "Can I have it?"

"No you can't have it. But if we are going to have Tsukishima here then we might as well make him feel like he's at home and not in another dimension." Akaashi said and Kuroo nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

Akaashi walked in a square in the blank nothingness, marking a few things on the ground with a red Sharpie. She backed up and stood over by Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Well. That's where the walls will be. Any objections?" Akaashi said in his monotone voice. They shook their heads and every one of them backed up. Kuroo and Bokuto walked out of the large wood door and closed it behind them so Akaashi could build another something.

After a few seconds Akaashi opened the door and there lay a large room. Not too big, but just the right size to house one person. There was a one person bed, closet, and desk strategically placed around the room.

"That seems like it would fit him rather-" Akaashi said but was interrupted.

"He's awake." Kuroo said.

….…..

….…..

….…..


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait...What is this?" Tsukishima said. All his energy had drained, and he didn't even have the power to process what was happening. Kuroo pushed him to into the plain room and following behind was Bokuto and Akaashi. "Explain."

"Just sit down. Then I'll explain." Akaashi said and pulled the chair out from under the desk. He sat down and crossed his legs. Bokuto wandered around and eventually ended up laying down at Akaashi's feet, where he playfully stroked his toes. Tsukishima took a seat on the bed where Kuroo sat after.

"You piss me off." Tsukishima said to Kuroo and he looked hurt. Bokuto laughed from the ground and Akaashi flicked him on the head. Bokuto was then the one to look hurt.

"I'm really not sure where to start because it's such a long confusing story." Akaashi spoke with his monotone voice, but continued on. "This might sound stupid, but a long time ago, in the feudal era of Japan, there was constant war as you might already know. So called 'demons' ruled the earth in the shadows. The gods summoned upon the earth special tribes of people. There were countless amounts of these people, so much that not even the lords currently ruling over the Elements right now don't know all of their names. Um...Element lords are the leaders of the tribes. The tribes assigned to each element of the world and or aspect of human life kept these demon creatures under control. It seems that you've been infected by one of these demons Tsukishima. Otherwise, a human can never know about them. Not to mention you are one of the rarer infections to get a uncommon element."

"Infections...that sounds like a bad thing." Tsukishima said. He whispered it in a low voice, and Kuroo looked away. Bokuto looked up and Akaashi and the setter looked down. Akaashi spoke.

"They are." Akaashi said and looked over at Kuroo. He had turned away from the three of them and stared at the wall. Tsukishima swore he saw tears welling up in his eyes before Akaashi continued. "When a person gets possessed by a demon, they are immediately infected with the demons power. However there are multiple disadvantages. The size of the demon greatly depends on what happens to you. The larger it is, the greater chance you have of dying or becoming the new host of the demon. Once you are fully possessed then you cannot get rid of it. These demons are considerably harder to exorcise. But, if you are to get a small or medium one then it can be taken out of your soul or mind, whichever one it seized control of, all of its elemental energy will be left in your body. Then you can control it and raise your self through the ranks of the Element Lords."

"So...I am possessed by a demon?!" Tsukishima looked down at the floor in pure disgust and shock, making for a weird expression. Bokuto then sat up.

"You were possessed by a demon. But I exorcised you. I mean, it kinda soaked all your energy up and put you in a sleep that lasted three days. And even then you still pushed me back into that corner. Then Kuroo sucked up all the energy you had gathered in that three day time. Then he had to exorcise all the demons I missed." Bokuto said and leaned back against Akaashi's legs. "You're welcome for trying to save your ass."

Kuroo stood up and walked out for the room in one swift motion. Akaashi then kicked Bokuto in the bad slightly and the ace got up. He sulked after the Nekoma captain.

"So what element are you Tsukishima?" Akaashi said and looked back at the middle blocker. "You can usually tell by thinking about it." Tsukishima looked at Akaashi with a blank face.

"I don't think kindly about anything. So to just start to think about myself even would only go in the wrong direction." Tsukki said layed down on the bed.

"Are you tired? I could tell them to leave you alone for a bit. After all you did just go through an energy absorption spell." Akaashi said and stood up. He started to walk towards the door.

"A spell?"

"A spell, yes. They are enchantments sang in the head or out loud. Or if you wish is loud enough, a God will cast it for you. Bokuto and Kuroo where messing around when you were being exercised leading to my idiot friend mispronouncing a word and putting you to sleep. Kuroo did the same thing because he panicked. I was the one that took the demon out. Want to see it?"

"Um...no."

"Too bad." Akaashi said and a gleam of interest shot through his monotone eyes. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle, about the size of his thumb. Tsukishima couldn't see anything at first, but as he moved closer, he saw that there was something moving inside.

When he moved closer, a black mass of slime moved around the slick sides of the glass bottle. It hissed and scratched at the clear walls with sharp blades of white. The dagger like features sunk back into the gelatinous matter.

"This one is yours. I was rather confused as to why it was so small before but then I realized that it was sharing hosts. I was one of them. But I was never a normal human so it didn't get every far." Akaashi said and popped the lid off the container. He grabbed Tsukishima's hand and poured the gel onto it. Tsukishima tried to draw back but Akaashi's grip was firm.

The dark matter slid around in the palm of his hand, never really sticking to it. It shifted in his hand and it stood still for a second. It then started to build itself up, forming different shapes and creatures. It slowed this process of morphing for a little bit and eventually settled on a rather sexy looking female. She had long slender legs and a tiny waist. Attaching them both was curvy hips and small breasts. She had long wavy hair that reached those curved hips. Her arms were cute and looked like they could break if you shook her small hand. She then pulled out a large white blade from her wrist and tried to slam it into Tsukishima's hand.

"It's still trying that for sure. This is a mind tick. They control the mind of the person they posses. They feed off the sad and unhappy feelings of a person by masking them under a spell, this is why you feel normal. These ticks are controlled by their leader and can also be ordered by an Elemental Lord if one wanted to. The usual job of a mind tick is to kill someone by spell, but this time it looks like they were sent to play a prank. That's why we all changed gender and didn't die a horrible death." Akaashi said and poked at the black mass with the glass bottle. "The only reason it isn't boring into your mind right now is because you are immune to its touch. I am not. So don't let it touch me."

"It's so cold. Take it back." Tsukishima said and watched it give up trying to stab him. It started to pad all the way down his arm and snuggle up against his white shirt. "What is it doing."

"You are its new master. It cannot do anything without your permission." Akaashi said and suddenly reached up to cover his ears. Tsukishima was shocked as the bottle flew up and landed In his hand. He slid the small female into the bottle, where it sat there pouting. He looked up and saw Akaashi covering his ears.

"What are you do-" The door slammed open and Bokuto practically flew into the room. He crashed into Akaashi and they fell to the floor, taking Tsukishima and his little minion to the ground as well.

"Bokuto. What did you do now?" Akaashi said and lay there with his monotone face and voice. Bokuto sat up and hugged the living life out the setter. He had tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't do anything other than talk to him like you asked! He got mad and hit me! My head hurts now Akaashi!" He said and started to sob. The setter looked forward with no emotion and Tsukishima stood up from being forcefully knocked to the ground. The door flew open again and slammed against the wall. Kuroo ran in and flames poured out of his black aura.

"I did not hit him." Kuroo said. The two started arguing and weird things started to happen. Random objects started to fly around the room and some of them stopped midair. Others started to fly faster as they argued on.

"Can it you two. The last thing I need is for you to summon someone." Akaashi said and walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo, grabbing them both by the ears and walked out of the room. The door shut behind them.

Tsukishima stood there. He didn't care about anything before, but what just happened now sparked a little flame of curiosity in the blank face of the middle blocker. He stood there and thought about what just happened.

….…..

The door opened to the rather boring room. Tsukishima had started to pick up everything that had been flung around while Kuroo and Bokuto were fighting. Akaashi entered and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about those two. I sent them back to the regular dimension." He said and stood in the doorway. His hands were buried in the pockets of a black hoodie. "I came back to get you."

The two walked down the hall to the left. The tall dark walls loomed over them. Akaashi explained that Bokuto wanted them that way. That's why they were so scary and dark.

"There are different dimensions. I'm sure you know that already. But I asked our current Universal Element Lord to let me borrow the master Controller. He's the most powerful of them all. There are only a few in the area but I managed to become friends with him. I'm not going to go too deep into what the master Controller is, but he can put some of his power in there and let me tell you. That power is pretty great. It allowed me to make a whole new dimension. This is where Bokuto, Kuroo, and I are sometimes. That's why it's so small right now." Akaashi said and they got to the end of the long hallway. To the left there was a small wooden door. "Do you want to me to tell you what kinds of elements there are, or am I talking too much…"

"You sound like you like to talk. So go ahead. There's a good eighty seven percent chance that I will not be listening." Tsukishima said. Akaashi looked at him with slight disgust and opened the door. They both walked into the large dark room before them.

"The most common elements are life as in creatures, water, fire, and air. Everyone knows about those. Even the humans. The rarer ones are emotions, energy, weather, mind, controller, and magic. Less people know about those. Then there are a certian few that manage to rise up the ranks to become one of the most powerful. The gods then pick from these people and they become either a life, as in they can create life, death, and universe. They are the most powerful, other than the gods." Akaashi said. He still held his monotone face and blank voice. The room was dark. "I am a Magic lord. Bokuto is a controller. And Kuroo hasn't yet mastered his element, but he is a Mind element. We are all pretty sure your an energy. But that is something only you know until you tell."

Tsukishima had been listening that whole time. But made sure his face didn't show any interest. Your interests usually get you in trouble. The darkness engulfed the two. Nothing could be heard or seen. A blue light shone from the black. It started small at first with the glow hardly reaching the walls. But it grew soon and was casting its light upon every corner of the box shaped room. In the light, Tsukishima saw Akaashi's figure. The blue light was attached to the tip of his pointer and middle finger. He raised his hand, the tips of the two fingers leaving streaks of faint blue.

Akaashi then swung his fingers to the side creating a giant mark of blue in the air. The streak flew forward and into the wall in front of them, making it crumble to pieces. When the wall fell away a giant vortex similar to the one before appeared. This time, blue swirls mixed with the black and white beams shot out from the ends.

"After you." Akaashi said and held his hand out, pointing in the direction of the wall. Tsukishima looked up. The swirling colors pulled on his mind. He looked over at the setter. Akaashi tilted his head in the direction of the swirling colors. Tsukishima walked over to it, feeling a little more calm than the last time. He entered the swirling flurry of colors.

The world curved around him. The walls bent and Akaashi shrank behind him as he kept walking. He continued to move on towards a small white light in the midst of all the chaos of swirling blue and black. Time seemed to drag on and on, almost like he was on a treadmill.

"I swear he's going to get it." A voice said from behind Tsukki. The middle blocker turned around and saw Akaashi behind him. Soon the other was by his side and walking the same pace. "Bokuto is messing with the time in the Dimensional tunnel." And Akaashi ran forward, grabbing Tsukishima's arm and dragging him along. The light at the end of the hall grew and Akaashi whipped Tsukki forward at right at the light. He flew through the sticky light and landed on a hard wooden ground.

He landed face first and couldn't move from shock. Tsukishima heard soft footsteps behind him and a large zapping noise That hurt his hearing for a couple of seconds. Finally Tsukki gathered enough energy to lift up his head.

Akaashi stood in front of him. Instead of the male setter, the female was. She reached down and pulled Tsukishima up. The middle blocker staggered to her feet and looked down just to check. Yeah, Tsukki was female again too.

"I'm going to assume that Bokuto is with Kuroo. Also, the only reason that everyone was back to being their normal selves is because the portal I put in the container was contaminated. I changed you back and now we should be in the normal world." Akaashi said and started to observe their location. They were in one of the courts on camp. Most likely the one they left from.

"You seem to like talking." Tsukishima said and punched up her glasses. The light caught in the glass shimmered away in a flash. "You seem like the quiet type."

"I don't particularly like talking. I only did so because Bokuto and Kuroo were being stubborn. They did the same thing with the other new guy." Akaashi turned away from her and walked out the large doors to the gym. Akaashi found Bokuto and Kuroo inside the nurse's office. After the hidden joy of seeing Bokuto in trouble was over, Tsukishima sat down in the chairs on the other side of the beds. Somehow Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto ended up there as well.

"Have I ever mentioned ho which you piss me off?" Tsukki said to Kuroo. She pushed up her glasses with her middle finger and turned away from the hurt captian.

Bokuto had started to cramp up again so Akaashi flipped her upside down on the chair so she would shut up. It wasn't long before the doors opened again. Suga and Daichi walked into the room. The face of the other setter was deadly pale but also held a furious blush. Daichi looked concerned. Before the door slid shut, a small black shadow slid into the room. It hid behind one of the beds.

"Did you see that?" Kuroo said. They all looked over at the bed. The mass of black slid around the leg. It looked around before freezing. Then out of nowhere, it shot in their direction.

"Move!" Bokuto said and they all jumped up and ran away. Once again, almost like they were reading each other's mind, all four of them fled the room, banging the door shut in place.

"Was that another mind tick? Why the hell are there so many…"

"I'm not sure...But we can only assume that this one is going to change someone's gender. I don't want to have to keep dealing with all of this."

"Should we stop it now? It would be harder than exorcising."

"No. Remember what happened?"

"Yeah stupid. We really don't need that to happen to another team…"

Everyone but Tsukishima quieted down. He was normally quiet so none of this was a problem. But something troubled him. Something happened for even that annoying ace to silence.

"What happened…" Tsukki said. Her voice was softer than her normal sharp one. The science was now broken. Bokuto looked up.

"Did you ever see the team registration sheets?" She said. Tsukishima nodded slightly. She had before, just to make sure that their team actually made it into the summer camp list. "How many teams signed up?"

"Several. The names took up more than half the page."

"Right. How many teams are here right now?"

"About six."

"What happened to those other teams?"

"I don't know. I never cared much to look any farther into it."

"They were all attacked by large Mind Ticks. Aoba Johsai was the worst out of all of them. I mean nobody really liked Oikawa to begin with, but after seeing what happened there, there was not a soul that didn't feel pain for him."

"What happened to him?"

"Um...I'd rather not tell you. Right now we have to figure out who that mind tick is after." Bokuto finished and turned around. She opened the large metal doors and peered inside. After observing the insides of the room, she turned around again and shut the door softly. "Well. Looks like it got your vice captain Tsukki."

'The mind tick got Sugawara?' She thought. Kuroo had lost all interest by now and started playing with her small black kitten on the ground. Bokuto soon lost interest in the current topic as well and sat down to play with the kitten.

"Those two...Do you want to come and exorcise it with me? Then maybe I'll tell you what happened to Aoba Johsai." Akaashi said. Tsukki could tell she was getting really irritated about having to talk a lot. She walked into the room, leaving Tsukishima to follow after again.

Inside the room was hot. Way more than it was when they walked out two minutes ago. There was blood on the wooden floors. Shoe prints were carved into the puddles from where Daichi and Mary had stepped. Speaking of Daichi, he was covered in the setters blood. Suga lay in one of the middle beds, passed out. When Akaashi entered, the wing spiker looked up and a look of relief flew onto his face.

"Do me a favor and help Suga? I'm thinking it might be another brain tick…" Daichi said and slouched a little. He took off his shirt and brought it over to the sink where he began to wash out the crimson liquid.

"It is. And this one is rather large. How long do you think that Sugawara has had it?" Akaashi said. The two and the nurse conversed about the situation, and the only thing that Tsukki could do was stand there and look at his vice captain.

A small black figure moved around his shoulder. A small black woman carrying a bright white dagger in her hand whispered into his ear. It laughed without making noise. The black feminine figure dragged the blade up Suga's cheek. I cackled again and slithered around his head.

'Stop that you filthy cunt.' Tsukishima thought and stared at the figure. The black female stopped and turned around. She hissed and continued to stab Suga. Tsukishima walked over and picked her up. She bite the middle blockers hand tried to move her white knife. But alas it was stuck under Tsukki's hand.

"Hey guys. I got this thing." Tsukishima said and walked over to Daichi and Akaashi while avoiding the blood puddles. They two turned around and their eyes locked with the female creature. Akaashi's eyes opened wider than Tsukishima had ever seen them open and her jaw dropped.

"How did you get that? I didn't even hear you say anything. Have you ever performed an exorcism before? How is it not invading your mind right now? Do you feel sick at all? How did you distract it? Akaashi started to shower Tsukishima with questions.

"I'll give it to you if you tell me what happened to Aoba Johsai."

Akaashi stopped. She observed the middle blocker up and down, her eyes narrowing back to their original form. She looked at the small black figure and back to Tsukishima's face.

"Fine." Akaashi said in defeat. She pulled out another glass bottle from her black hoodie and popped the top open. She stuck her tongue out in concentration while trying to scoop the mind tick into the bottle. It slid in and landed on its face on the bottom of the bottle before Akaashi closed it. She tucked it into her black hoodie once more and pointed to the door. "Go tell Kuroo that I said to tell you about that team if you really want to know."

Tsukishima turned around and walked toward the door. Her interest in the pain of others was starting to kick in and she really wanted to know. Tsukki found Kuroo still playing with her kitten. Her and Bokuto were discussing how she was bad luck, even though no one saw bad luck in that cat.

"Kuroo. Akaashi said you have to tell me about what happened to Aoba Johsai. If you don't I'll tell." She said and sat down in front of the other middle blocker. Kuroo shifted and avoided eye contact.

"Once upon a time there was a volleyball team named Aoba Johsai. They were one of the greatest, even though no one really liked their cocky captain much. They got into a certain Summer camp to practice with everyone else. There was a sudden outbreak in Mind Ticks. No one could tell where it started from, but the aftermath was bad. It left most of the teams unable to come because a lot of their teammates disappeared or got really sick. Every single one of the Aoba Johsai players got something. Oikawa was the worst out of all of them though. He had gotten a really big Mind Tick. His Elemental power should have kept it out but it backfired on him and it consumed part of his soul. The Ticks power ended up melting the setter on the spot, and cause him to shape shift very often. It's actually really gross and bloody. The elemental lords are trying to figure out how to get his constant morphing to stop right now by exorcising the tick. The end." Kuroo told the story in a monotone voice. He looked in pain by the thought of it.

The two stopped talking and buried themselves in their thoughts. The expressions on their faces almost said that those two had actually been there to see all that happen.

….…..


End file.
